


Blue Ribbon

by drarry_imagines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Good Bellatrix, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, I edit tags as I go, Implied Draco Malfoy/OMC, James Lives, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Lives, Multi, No Horcruxes, Pretty Draco, Veela Draco, beauxbaton draco, good lestranges, harry is awkward, shes not evil just insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_imagines/pseuds/drarry_imagines
Summary: ‘It’ll be nice to have something to look at.’ Harry thought to himself. All he saw where families wish their children goodbye and friends greet each other, nothing interesting.Until there was.His eyes caught sight of pure white. Following the colour like a dog, Harry caught sight of the most beautiful person he’d ever seen stop not far from him.——————-Harry defeated Voldemort as a toddler and is now just a kid in Hogwarts. So when the tri-wizard competition is introduced in 6th year, he is infatuated with the blonde boy from Beauxbaton.Can he make him his or will faith stop him?--------------------------------REWRITTEN VERSION:Enveloppé dans un joli nœud





	1. Pure White

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic I’ve been working on. Let me just explain the Universe quickly.
> 
> For Harry Voldemort dies with out the casualties of his parents but he is still raised in the muggle world due to having to keep him safe from any revengeful Death eaters.
> 
> James and Sirius were still Aurora’s while Remus was a muggle teacher so he could keep an eye on Harry. Lily is an article writer so she can take care of her three kids at home.
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Leo- youngest Potter is 7 year old. Looks like his dad completely inherits only his moms eyesigh.
> 
> Jasmine- middle child, is 13 years old. Inherits completely from her mom, nothing from her dad.
> 
> Harry is 16 at the moment.
> 
> Now for Draco, his family changed sides completely. Mostly for selfish reasons as they weren’t gonna be on the losing side. Even Bellatrix knew when beat so they all left to France. 
> 
> But it was actually because of Regulus presumed death at the hands of the dark lord.
> 
> Severus was still a spy, but he’s in a loving relationship with Rabastan Lestrange.
> 
> Lucius is a good dad. Very protective of Draco and doesn’t like people flirting with his only son.
> 
> Andromeda is back in the family. Her sister reached out to her after the death of Regulus.
> 
> Teddy exists but Remus is not his father.
> 
> I think that’s all I need to tell, the rest will be explained in the story.

The spring of France was warm as always, filled with different colors of the blooming flowers. Draco always enjoyed this time of the year, it was his 5th year in Beauxbatons but the garden always managed to steal his breath away.

He rested lazily upon the hard back of s huge olive tree.

Dropping the book he was reading onto his lap, his long pale eyelashes fluttered closed onto his cheeks, he licked his plump cherry lips consciously. His long blonde bordering white hair was braided draped across his shoulder stopping onto his lap while a silk blue ribbon tied elegantly into a bow.

The sun complimented his features greatly, the light showed the depth of his sharp cheekbones, his nose was sharp and pointy like the rest of him. His lips reflected and shined all pink and ripe, pale eyelashes sheltered his eyes making the pools of mercury he called eyes truly stick out.

His frame was slender with only light muscle mass.

The uniform of Beauxbaton hid none of that beautiful body, with the warm weather, Draco ditched his school cloak and vest only wearing his white blouse and tight blue pants, his boots brown in color reached his knees.

He stretched calmly moaning softly as his muscles relaxed, free from tension. Unknown to the attention slight things like stretching brought him, since Draco was not the only one to realize how well the weather was there quite a few groups of students in the gardens area, eyes darting to the ethereal beauty that was Draco Malfoy.

Everyone in Beauxbaton could agree on that.

Some eyes filled with how beautiful a male could be, while other filled with lust fantasizing about having the blonde in their bed. But everyone knew that was impossible and that was for a dozen of Reasons. The important ones were that:

-Draco was a Malfoy, his standards was higher than his riches.

-Draco didn’t care for lovers rejecting mostly everyone that approached him.

-Even if Draco for some reason found you attractive you still won’t have a chance due to fact you had to get throu-

“DRAY!! DRAY!!” Speak of the devil. The roar seized Draco from his peaceful peace, he looked up and smile fondly at the approaching figure. His best friend in the world Chantelle De’vere.

Chantelle was Draco’s first friend when he first came to France. He met her at 8, at some silly ball his parents threw. Draco dwelled on the memory quite fondly.

 *Flashback*

  
_The Summer Solstice Ball ,The Malfoy’s threw was in full swing. Rich Families from all of France mingled and chatted in the gardens of the new “Malfoy Manor”. After the atrocities of the first war it seemed the Malfoy’s (both with the remaining Lestranges and Blacks) thought right to switch sides. In the end they were Slytherin’s and a Slytherin’s will save only themselves and their family. It seemed society either didn’t agree or didn’t trust them so they had no other choice but to flee London. Draco was only a toddler then, so he had been practically raised in France._

_His parents were always very protective of him. He wasn’t even allowed to play without at least one adult watching him, so he had spent most of his childhood either in his mother’s drawing room with his aunts playing with his toys or in his fathers office reading through his huge library as his father worked or discussed with his uncles._

_So he isn’t a great with interacting with kids his age as he wished. So he found himself seating under a tree reading some story book while the other kids played. He was quite content staying by himself, he found the other children immature and bratty. His Uncle Rabastan said his standards were to high but what did he know._

_Midway through the part were the witch stumbles upon the ancient tribe of dragons, he felt a shadow looming over him._

_“Your blocking my sun, move.” He ordered coldly without looking up from the book. Expecting a annoyed scoff he instead got an amused chuckle._

_“Do you think she’s actually gonna find the jewel or what?” The question shocked Draco a bit not really expecting that. Looking up he saw a tall girl in front of him, golden eyes twinkled with curiosity, a warm smile on her face. Her short chestnut hair brushed Draco’s nose as she loomed over him._

_“Well,” Draco began, pausing as he looked for an answer “Doubt it, to early in the story.”_

_Instead of replying the girl only continued to grin a Draco, after a few seconds she dumped herself next to him and shuffled over so she could lean over to see the pages._

_“What are you doing?” Draco asked quizzically. Again only received an amused chuckle._

_“Hanging out of course.” She replied quite amused._

_“Why?” Draco wondered now fully curious on why someone will want to hang out with someone as distant as him._

_“You seemed interesting,” she said as if it was the common knowledge “a lot more mature than those rugrats, someone I’ll like to be friends with.”_

_“Who said I’d like to be friends with you?” Draco had know other reply to such an observation._

_“Because,” she drawled, her grin widening “why not.”_

_Draco stared at the brunette for a couple minutes, grey eyes looking for deceit in those pools of gold. Against his better judgment, he stretched a pale hand out to the tanned girl._

_“Draco Malfoy.” He introduced, the tall girl took his hand with great enthusiasm._

_“Chantelle De’vere” she introduced back then adding “ I think we’re gonna get along swell.”_

_They had talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Somewhere in that conversation Chantelle mentioned her parents traveling a lot and leaving her by herself, so she was stuck not having much friends and alone at her family estate only with house elves to keep her company and him being her first friend._

_So with the impulse of an 8 year old Draco begged his parents to let Chantelle sleep over at the manor till her parents return from trips. Lucius and Narcissa took pity and always had a hard time resisting Draco’s eyes._

_It soon became a tradition, Chantelle stayed at their manor so much she was practically adopted in the family. She was Draco’s most important person._

   
***

Compared to each other they looked like opposites, Draco being petite and calm boy while Chantelle was tall and brash. They suited each other well. Draco deemed the “Ice Prince” But Chantelle was like the Sun you can’t escape her heat.

Chantelle was beautiful as she was terrifying. She had tanned bronze skin, long wavy chestnut hair that reached the top of her ass, currently braided the exact same as Draco, blue bow and all. Chantelle was still extremely tall standing up to 6”7 while Draco was only 5”10.

While boys of Beauxbaton wore pants the girls wore tight blue skirts, Chantelle’s the knee length clothes just barely passed her mid-thigh, she also with Draco had ditched Beauxbatons cloak as she showed of her figure in the tight white blouse and blazer.

Her once frustrated expression seized as soon she saw Draco, morphing into a huge grin at the sight of her waving blonde friend. A real beauty with her caramel skin and pure gold eyes.

“There you are Draco,” she whined her face pouty “I looked for you everywhere.” Draco giggled at his friends childish ways, Chantelle dumped herself ungracefully to the side of Draco and proceeded to rest her head in his lap.

Draco only giggled more before lacing his finger into her hair, playing with the threads of pure chestnut. Peace returned back to the Olive tree.

“Dray,” Chantelle voice small and soft.

“Mhmm..” Draco murmured almost a whisper.

“Did you hear?”

“Hear what?” Draco voice was sleepy and lazy not really interested in the lates gossip.

“About Hogwarts, you know?” She said peeking up at telling her friend about the gossip, “ How all 5th years are gonna spend 6th year in there for some tri-wizard competition.”

Silver eyes snapped open clearly no one had told him. This all was probably announced that ONE time Draco skipped the announcements to study.

“WHAT!!” Draco’s loud voice attracting numerous curious eyes across the garden, standing up quickly causing Chantelle to yelp not expecting that.

Chantelle stood up rubbing her head after being dumped not so softly on to the not so soft ground.

“Yeah it’s true Dray,” Chantelle just trying to calm the pacing blonde. “We have all summer to prepare .”

“I know but that a whole year in England, I mean how was I not aware. This is disastrous, what’ll I say to my mother. Merlin have mercy, she’ll freak. Let’s not start with my father, Merlin how in the name of magic do I miss thi-”

Draco’s ramblings cut short by the tanned girl seizing him by the shoulders and stopping him in his tracks. Her golden eyes burning into his silver ones, Draco’s once erratic breathing seemed to calm down a reasonable amounts. Without words both had a connection like they read each other’s minds through staring, but you’ll guess 8 years of friendship can form that.

“Dragon listen,” Chantelle started softly as not to spook the shorter boy “There is still a month of of 5th year left and another 3 months of summer ends. That’s more than enough time to get our shit together.” It seemed the speech worked as Draco’s breathing began normally, his heart no longer frantic and his wide eyes now docile.

A huge smile graced Draco as he eloped his friend in a hug which was returned warmly.

“What will I ever do with you?” He murmured into his best friends arms.

“I don’t know,” she smirked as she rubbed calming circles on Draco’s back, “Die, be a pure blood supremacist, maybe be a prostitute.”

A snort came out of Draco as she was right. Well not the prostitution and dying thing but the blood purity. If Draco ever believed in that stuff when he was younger, Chantelle changed his mind.

Chantelle was a good educator, her parents rather had spent time exploring muggle culture then spend time with their child. Only time she interacted with her parents was when they sent her some type of muggle gadget that Chantelle for some odd reason treasured. She said that “if muggles were so amazing to her parents they must be amazing in real life, so we got to give em a shot.”

“I’d make an fairly good prostitute.” Draco mumbled.

“You’d make an amazing prostitute.” Chantelle encouraged, “Don’t tell Uncle Lucius I said that he’ll throw a fit” this made Draco began to giggle and soon they both were laughing their heads off at the thought of Lucius’s face.

Draco was the first to calm down and had to hit Chantelle with a sobering charm to calm her down. Straightening herself up, they linked arms leaving the Olive tree as they made their way to the royal castle of Beauxbaton.

  
~•~

  
“Momm!! Please stop this is embarrassing.” Harry whined as he shrugged up the doting hand of his mother Lily Potter-Evans from his hair, who continued cooed at her 16 year old son. This was the times Harry wished he had gone with his sisters idea of sleeping over at a friends house a day before school started, but knowing Ms.Weasley it probably won’t make a difference.

His mother seriously acted like he was a first year.

‘He was 16 FOR MERLINS SAKE! In a year he’d get his apparation license.’ He complained to himself. He sent a withering glare to the two “grown” men to his side. To know surprise at all James and Sirius were acting the fools. At least Remus has the decency to send a pitying glance to him as he shook his head at his Best friend and Boyfriend, who were currently fake sobbing onto each other.

“Our little prongslet is a all grown-up now.” Sirius sobbed flailing dramatically onto James shoulder.

“I know Pads I know it seems like only yesterday,” James said adding the “dabbing-his-eyes-with a-napkin” for extra affect. Harry has to remember to get them back for that.

They weren’t wrong he was far grown up. Harry first came to Hogwarts a scrawny, small, nerdy looking 11 year old with the huge lightning scar. But man did Puberty beat the shit out of him, after third year Harry shot up like a tree now a whooping 6”4 not as tall as his best mate Ron but he was getting there.

Quidditch and Harry’s personality of not staying at one place for to long helped him gain muscle mass and he was pretty built not bodybuilder but lean and muscled.

His hair which was once described as “a-birds-nest” now deemed “just-shagged” and if that’s not an improvement then what is. The scar was still there but his last ex Cho Chang had said that scars were hot as fuck and a major turn on.

He attracted boys and girls from all angles which he couldn’t help but indulge in. Being the youngest seeker in the century had his perks.

His eyes landed on a group of girls that were blatantly checking him out. They were dressed in a tight light blue silk uniform, he could recall Hermione talking about some French school over her letters but he’s not sure. Hermoine’s letters were filled to the brim with boring information you couldn’t blame him for skimming through.  
‘Boxbatrons, Bowbaton, Bar-BEAUXBATON!’ Harry cheered to himself for remembering the name.

They were gathered in a group whispering among themselves and sending him flirty looks. He sent his own dashing smile back earning squeals and blushing but also earning a flick on his forehead.

“Harry James Potter, are you listening?” Looking down at his mom, his cheeks tinted. No one wants to be caught flirting by their mother. His mother looked a lot like a young girl when she got like this and not a 30 something mother of three. All red and ready to bite, terrifying woman she was.

“Calm down Lily, Harry’s at that special age.” James joked good heartedly, thumping Harry onto the back enthusiastically, causing him to stumble. His dad being a Head Auror was a whole tonne of muscle compared to him.

“No excuse to ignore me!” Lily retorted back, James knowing when beat stepped back, “Now Harry, this year is gonna be different. No pranks, no secret chamber, no sneaking out, no detention, no letters from the school, or Merlin help us the ministry...”

They have had this rant since his first year in Hogwarts. It was not his fault that that Professor Quirell had tried to steal the philosophers stone and the Golden trio had to stop him, or that Ginny got her hands on that creepy journal and opened the Chamber of secrets and Harry had to save her and slay that basilisk . At least he got to brag to his Dad and co that he found the Chamber before them.

Harry couldn’t help getting in trouble it just happens.

With an internal sigh, Harry tuned out and he began to look around he station for those group of girls.

‘It be nice to have something to look at.’ Harry thought to himself. All he saw where families wish children good bye and friends greet each other, nothing interesting.

Until there was.

His eyes caught sight of pure white. Following the color like a dog, Harry caught sight of the most beautiful person he’d ever seen stop not far from him. The platinum blonde angel was trying to focus on the book he had but will occasionally look up.

His pale eyebrows furrowed annoyance, his face was like those china dolls Harry stumbled upon when cleaning out the attic. All pointy and aristocratic like he was carved out of the palest of stone.

Porcelain white skin with a pink tint, flustered by his own confusion, plump pink lips that he bit consciously an action Harry followed intently, Big silver eyes flickered through the crowd looking for someone.  
  
His long, blonde, silky hair braided elegantly into a French braid that was tied with a blue ribbon shaped like a bow. He wore what could only assume was the Beauxbaton male uniform and Damn did he look fine.

The blue pants hung to him quite nicely, melted onto his long legs, slender waist and his hip cocked to the side. To bad for those cloaks but also thank Godric too, Harry wanted to see more of that sinful body but no one wants to get hard while your mom told you off.

Harry stared openly at the boy, noticed every flicker of movement, fantasizing at how he’d talk to him and chat him up but only fantasizing. Because just the thought of acting upon his fantasies Harry felt every ounce of Gryffindor courage leave his body.

Yes he fought a teacher, slayed a basilisk and rode a Hippogriff but getting almost killed seemed more pleasing than approaching the blonde.  
‘I mean what’ll I say- Merlin, what if he’s taken, I’ll be shocked if he isn’t. Even if he’s single why will he go for me. I’m awkward and nerdy and got stupid glasses, he seems posh though, probably a pureblood beauty, I’d shag him still, nice and har-’

“HARRY!!” Harry’s thought process was cut off is mother’s voice, he winced at the loudness “are you listening?!?”

“Mhmmm” the blatant reply earned him a scoff over the head, turning to glare at perpetrator and all he got was the steely ambers of Remus Lupin’s “I’m-disappointed-with-you” look. An internal eye roll was all he replied , not external of course, his mother will murder him if he gave cheek.

Potter’s weren’t known for their ability to take correction so instinctively Harry reverted to looking for the pretty blonde, but the once solitary angel was now surrounded by about 4 more people. Harry glared internally, imaging sending a stinging hex to a raven haired bloke who had the audacity to sling a grimey hand over HIS angel.

‘Wooow’ Harry’s common sense warned (that sounded a lot like Hermione) ‘you haven’t even talked with him or know his name, he probably doesn’t even know you exist.’

But Harry ignored that voice once he saw the git whisper something into the blondes ear making him bust out in giggles, this guy must be a professional comedian as it was soooo funny.

He should admire how his pointy features softened considerably but he was to pissed with the bastard with so much gunk in his black hair that it resembled a certain’s potion professor’s oily locks. Speaking of him...

“Now, now Harry I know you hate potions but most jobs need you to at least get an O in it”

Lily’s voice brought Harry out of his thoughts, only wondering when they began talking about potions, as Harry tried to recall through the conversation it figuring out a lost cause.

“Yeah Harry, even if it’s Snivellus that teaches it.” Sirius narrowed his eyes at crude nickname while Harry snorted and the name. It wasn’t his fault that Severus Snape was a man dictated on making his life a living hell, even Neville didn’t like him so that was saying something.

Just as his mom turned around to tell of Sirius about maturity until the conductor yelled for everyone to board the train cutting her off.

Harry groaned in appreciation, he pecked his mom on the cheek before she could say anything earning a pleased smile. As he turned around he felt two hands on his shoulder turning back around he saw his dad and Sirius presenting their cheek as if expecting a kiss too.

Harry gave them a deadpan look clearly not amused, ignoring them completely, he gave his Uncle Remus an exasperated look.

Remus chuckled happily, he himself had to get going to. As the DADA teacher he should’ve been in school preparing but he just HAD to see Harry leave but Harry knew it was an excuse to stay with Sirius longer. The two were to obvious.

Remus gave Sirius a peck on the lips which soon turned into a full on snog and Harry thought it right to quickly escape. He was happy for them but for Merlin sake they had the libido of an adolescent. Harry learned this fact with many unfortunate walk ins when they were going at it.

Shivering slightly to himself. He rushed to get on the train, shoving past some sniveling first years. He gave one more longing look to the blonde he was pushing that gelled git into the train. Through all Harry’s checking out the blonde finally noticed silver eyes caught his gaze, something Harry did not expect.

So as sauve as possible he proceeded to stumble over his two feet.

“Smoothe.” Harry mumbled to himself through gritted teeth. At least the blonde and the decency to cover his amusement with a delicate hand and dashed Harry a shy smile. Harry’s ego immediately shot up and he felt so smug at making the pretty boy smile that he almost didn’t heard his parents wish him goodbye.

“Don’t get yourself killed, Prongslett!”

“Please, Don’t get yourself killed. Your my favorite kid!!”

“James don’t say that, but don’t get killed!!”

“I can only do so much as your teacher!!”

Harry waved back at them with a chuckle, he wasn’t that bad. Harry waved at the Marauders as the train began moving, before turning on his heel to look for his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you still don’t get the universe I’d be happy to answer it in the comment section.


	2. When in front of an Angel, it’s 100% ok to lose your train of thought.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is too awkward to talk to Draco and he fails terribly, Ron and Neville are cute and Argumentative nature’s creep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned in posting this on Draco’s birthday but life happened and I was to late. 
> 
> I introduce some new characters here, I hope you don’t mind.

Draco’s day wasn’t going as smoothly as expected. His summer was spent planning with Chantelle. They were informed that they had a choice whether to take the carriages from France to the school itself, or Portkeying to England and then taking Hogwarts world famous Platform 9 3/4.

Against his better judgement Draco decided to agree with his ‘friends’. If you could call them that, they weren’t his real friends he only hung out with them because they were just as popular as him but I guess if your in the cool group you have to role with majority’s ruling.

They’d made sure to plan every-, well Draco made sure to plan everything. Where they’d meet up, what time they’d meet, who’d they sit on the train with. Draco had read up on the ‘Hogwarts: a history’ something he was teased over, calling him a ‘know-it-all’, he’d gave them a hexing for that.

But with all the planning went to shit when his group couldn’t follow simple orders.

As a coping method Draco tried to finish his book. The book was a silly romance book written by a wizard author. Furrowing his eyebrows he chanted the same line he’d been reading for two minutes.

‘So end the...So IN end the stronge....So in the end the st-WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!!!’ He cursed each of their names for leaving him by himself, he never liked being alone in crowded places. He had been told his looks gained him a lot of attention.

As a Veela his father had warned him not stay by himself. This was another reason Lucius didn’t mind Chantelle, the girl was so tall and intimidating, like his bodyguard. But Draco didn’t mind the attention, he actually enjoyed it (much to Lucius’s annoyance) but sometimes he rather avoid the leers and lustful looks.

He could already feel eyes on him, he was used to being stared at as one would be when you’re this good looking.

Looking up from his book he tried to find the pair of eyes checking him out but found no one, he at least found a comedic sight in front of him.  
  
A ginger lady berated a tall raven haired boy, (‘most likely her son’ Draco concluded) while a man that looked exactly like the boy (his father) and a good looking man with long black hair ( nothing compared to his but still long) laughed their ass off, and by their side a tall brown-haired man with scars all over him, shook his head in both amusement and disappointment.

The youngest male looked bored with the conversation and Draco couldn’t help but admire the boy. He was definitely good-looking and definitely Draco’s type.

I mean, that smooth sun-kissed skin, those muscles that tried to hide under his robes but Draco saw through it (literally), the ‘I’ve-just-shagged-throughly’ hair and those pure emerald eyes that were sadly hidden behind those hideous but tolerable spectacles.

Even as Draco checked him out, he couldn’t recall where he recognized this boy from.

Before he could ponder on who the hottie was he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder and he already prepared to tell the stranger to kindly ‘fuck off as he is not interested.’ But was instead meant with the sheepish looks of his friends.

His eyes narrowed menacingly at the quartet in front of him, and he would have smirked in satisfaction as they winced at his steely gaze.

He’d been told his eyes had a habit of changing shades depending his mood, sometimes they’ll twinkled in mirth similar to liquid mercury but other unfortunate times they were as cold as stone able to freeze you in your spot.

You don’t need to be genius to figure out how they looked now.

“I know your mad but it wasn’t it’s not fault.” The first of the group to speak up was not as easily frightened , hiding her fear she rolled her onyx eyes in an obnoxious manner and folded her hands with a cock of her hip, similar to how Draco stood.

Jade Duval was one of the few Draco had befriended out of obligation, they only found similar grounds over equal Veela heritage and wealth. Jade was a beautiful girl with pitch black hair, similar in length to Draco’s.

In fact you could say her and Draco had a lot of similarities both slender, Jade having her womanly curves while Draco while feminine had clear masculine features. Similar in height, similar in fashion sense, similar in skin tone even their birthdays were the exact bloody same.

But even though, Jade always had a deep envy towards Draco no matter what they did. Quidditch, Ballet, boys it was always a competition between them and to be honest Draco was quite sick of it.

“Yeah Dragon, it was Lucas.” Chantelle shifted the blame to the black haired boy so easily that the boy himself looked utterly shook.

The boy, Lucas Bertin was a tall, handsome boy. He’d definitely be Draco’s type too, tanned skin, slicked-back curly hair, sharp jaw line and green eyes. Not a green as the boy with spectacles but a more mossy color then precious stone.

But even with this Draco would never touch off him with a 5 foot muggle pole. He was a well known player and one of the huge reasons Draco and Jade didn’t get a long (one being Jade’s clear envy issues.) He’d been chasing Draco since 1st year even though Jade has been chasing Lucas since she knew how to write ‘Jade Bertin’.

Draco rejected him every time of course but maybe if Lucas had asked him privately instead of expecting Draco to fall for his HUGE ego, Draco may have agreed but now Lucas had to much of a reputation for Draco to even consider.

Still with these rejections Jade was sure that Draco had somehow bewitched her “Lukie”.

“Was not, it was Matthieu.” Lucas stated, mossy eyes narrowed at the smallest of the group .

“Not true!” The small boy argues but once he met Lucas’ dark gaze he immediately lost all ability to speak, Draco rolled his eyes at the complete cowardice behavior.

Matthieu Ruiz was always a coward. The boy was lacking in every compartment. Looks, Talent, Brains and also character. Maybe that’s why he hung around with Lucas even though Lucas thought of him as nothing more than a house elf, following him like shadow trying to bask his light.

Unlike the others, Matthieu wasn’t good looking, he was short barely 5”6. Draco used to joke he resembled a chipmunk with brown beady eyes the same color of his hair, chubby cheeks and accompanied buck tooth.

He raised a perfect trimmed pale eyebrow and with this single action he silenced the argument that was bubbling up. They all looked down realizing there was no excuse for their actions.

Chantelle felt the most guilty .

She badly wanted to be with her best friend but she and Draco decided she’ll pick the group up as Draco’s family already had a manor in England so she doesn’t have to Floo from England to France, it was meant to go smoothly but Jade just had to see her “Lukie” first so she found herself flooing to Berlin for Lucas and then finding out Lucas wasn’t home and was in fact in Matthieu’s house in France and The Bertins had no Floo powder left, so Chantelle had to wait till Mrs.Bertin got ready and apparated them back to France and then finally when everyone was ready they took a Portkey to the Platform.

Before Chantelle could explain the whole wild story, Lucas beat her to it quickly he wrapped a daring hand around Draco’s slender shoulders and whispered in his ear.

“Don’t tell anyone I told you this” he warned into his ear “but I tried to make us all late because I really fucking hate trains” Lucas had an actual sincere voice that made Draco giggle warmly at the comment but once he felt that usual smirk back on Lucas, immediately hit him with a quick “Shush you.”

Once the group realized that Draco’s eyes were now melted back to their normal shiny color they all cheered up immediately and began friendly conversation even Jade let go of the fact Lucas had a hand slung over Draco’s shoulder.( Still shot an occasional glare at appendage.)

“All aboard!!” The conductors yelled indicated they had to get on the contraption. Majority of them being Wizardly raised had little knowledge except for what’s thought in muggle studies and Draco can’t recall Monsieur Louis (their muggle studies teacher) saying anything about Man eating Trains.

Chantelle the only one who knew everything muggle was to busy being an actual shit head.

“And after every turn, a bolt falls of the wheels by the time we reach Hogwarts the entire train will fall apart also...” Chantelle being a muggle-fanatic’s child wasted no time using her knowledge to insight terror into the group as they boarded train.

“Come off it Chantelle!” Jade warned putting on a blank face but she wavered stepping into the train but decided to anyway, Matthieu followed suit face pale as white. Some where harder to get on then others.

“But Chantelle says that it’ll eat me!!” Lucas whined childishly as Draco tried to push him through the doors but man did he have a grip. With one last shove he managed to get him into the train and soon followed through but by impulse he stopped.

Eyes on him again, same ones as before not wanting to miss who it was this time, he immediately turned his head.

Silver eyes met Emerald ones.

The handsome boy with the spectacles was staring at him in awe, like he was some sort of angel. If Draco was a 12 year old again he would have blushed to his toes but with lots of training he put in his passive Malfoy mask.

That was the boy stumbled over air. Now no one couldn’t blame Draco, he had to much Slytherin in his bloodline to not laugh as the boy tried to sort himself out, at least he had the decency to try hide his amusement.

Highlight try.

In a way to suave the boys mortification he dashed a shy smile that he’d been told could make people move mountains on his command.

The brunette practically beamed at the smile and walked off smug to wave to his “family” he presumed and all Draco thought was how cute the boy looked with his grin.

‘But I swear I know him somewhere.’ Not one to dwell on simple thoughts Draco walked off to the same path his friends walked through, following Chantelle who’d of course waited for him.

  
~•~

By miracle Harry located his friends, Ron, Hermoine and to no surprise Neville.

Him and Ron had gotten together over the 5th year. While everyone thought Hermoine and Ron will get together but Hermione proved them wrong by snogging Hannah Abbot at a Christmas party, while Harry knew of Ron’s crush on Neville since 2nd year and had teased him endlessly about him being to cowardly to admit his feelings to the blond. It had taken Harry genuine betting 10 galleons that Ron couldn’t admit his feelings for him to finally ask Neville out.

Ron and Hermione were arguing while Neville tried to calm them down and Harry who was very good at bad timing slammed the door open.

“Guys I’m in love!!” He yelled loudly startling everybody, Hermione jumped, Neville squeaked and Ron held onto Neville harder.

“Mate what the fuck!!” Ron yelled, ears red from realizing how close he is holding Neville but made no move to let go, “Ever heard of knocking.”

Harry ignored them completely, dumping himself onto the opposite, right next to Hermione.

“He was beautiful, blonde, pale and a face like an angel” Harry swooned as draped himself over the leftover seat and leaning his head onto the wall.

With a sigh Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friends antics. This wasn’t the first time she’d heard those words, there was Cho Chang, Cedric, Ginny, Justin, and a bunch of other students of both genders.

“Sooo,” She drawled “Who is the “Angelic” individual” air quoting the Angelic in a mocking manner.

At the question Harry shot up, turning to his friends with a sheepish expression. He scratched his hair awkwardly and replied timidly.

“I actually don’t know his name.” The eye roll slash glare he got from his friends made him since.

“Let me get this straight,” Hermione rubbed her temple frustratingly “You just saw a random pretty face and automatically claimed love.”

“That’s Harry for you.” Ron butted in, Neville just looked amused.

“No it’s different, I swear,” Harry defended, running his hand through his hair for an excuse “I felt drawn to him, like magic” the dreamy look forming in his eyes were immediately disturbed by Ron banging his foot on the floor.

“BLOODY HELL, HARRY WE’RE FUCKING WIZARDS!!” Hermione snorted hiding her smile in her hands while Neville buried his head into Ron’s shoulder to stop from bursting into laughter.

With a sulk Harry began to pout as he crossed his arms gloomily put out by his friends unsupportive behavior. Neville’s eyes softened as not being in the group as long as the rest, making him not able to build defenses to the famous Harry Potter’s kicked-crup look.

“Harry we’ll help you find more about him” Neville comforted, Harry beamed almost immediately.

“Ugghhhhh,” Ron groaned “l guess another year, we have to witness some poor bloke, victim to Harry’s stalking tendencies.”

“That’s illegal you know and as prefect I shouldn’t allow it.” Ron added jokingly, Neville laughed more at Ron’s obvious bragging. He’d done a lot of laughing since he got together with Ron and a lot more smiling too.

“Now, now Ronald,” Hermione chided “Harry doesn’t stalk he observes from a distance.”  
Having enough of his friends clear teasing of him, he asked a question he surely will regretted.

“Hahaha” Harry deadpanned “What were you two arguing about before, anyway?”

That was a mistake. The atmosphere immediately dropped about -30 degrees as everyone stiffened immediately. Hermione was now sneering at Ron who returned it gladly.

“Ask her she’s the crazy one?” Ron spat angrily, folding his hands stubbornly. Hermione copied the action but with an added scoff “Out of all the people...” Ron trailed on.

“I don’t see how it’s any of you business, Ronald.” Hermione cut him off “I assure if who I was currently infatuated with harmed me, I’d think I’ll be the first to know.”

“BUT ITS PARKINSON!!” Ron burst out, standing up now towering over Hermione, who refused to look him on the eye “THE SAME BINT WHO’D MAKE FUN OF YOU AND SUDDENLY YOUR TRADING LETTERS, COME OFF IT ‘MIONE!!”

Neville tried fruitlessly to drag Ron down back to his seat while both trying to suave Hermione’s rising temper.

Harry already knew of Hermione’s crush on Parkinson and he truly didn’t see the problem. Yeah they snarled teeth before but Parkinson has genuine changed (kinda, still a gossiping bitch who couldn’t stand Harry and Ron but she had her times) and it was obvious she liked Hermione back. With how she flirted with her and she even defended her when Lavender was spreading rumors about her. Let’s not forget how incredibly hot she was now. No longer pug nosed, a proper man-killer with curves and a pretty face.

“WHY DON’T YOU MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS, RON!!” This took all the boys by surprise it was rare that Hermione raised her voice nether less swear and it clearly meant you’d had touched a nerve. Knowing when beat, Ron quietly sat down and an aggressive tension surrounded the compartment.

Neville fidgeted in his seat while Harry played with the seat thingies.

The quietness was killer, thankfully before anyone actually got murdered a knock came from the compartment door before it slid open. Everyone turned to the door all eager for a distraction. And once Harry caught sight the distraction his breath hitches. Sitting straight like the wall he was leaning on was on fire.

The blonde boy waved shyly from the door, uncomfortable with the eyes on him.

“Errm, Sorry to disturb you,” as he talked Harry’s mouth went completely dry, his voice was a sin. All soft and melodic, wrapped in silk and velvet, Harry could listen to that voice list every potion in the world and how to make it for hours on end and wouldn’t go mad. “You wouldn’t happen to have any idea how long it takes to reach Hogwarts?”

His grey eyes darted between the Gryffindor group. Hermione the first to talk, looked at her watch for a second before answering.

“I’d say about 7 hours,” she replied with a small smile as she looked at her gawking best friend and from the corner of her eyes, both her other friends hands smirks of their own. It didn’t take a Ravenclaw to figure out this was the boy. At least Harry wasn’t lying about Angelic appearances, pretty looking, big shiny eyes, tall and slender. Fit the description.

“May I ask your name ?” Hermoine might as well help her friend out.

“Oh, where are my manners,” the blond said straitening himself up and extending a well manicured hand to the dark skinned girl “Draco Malfoy, 6th year at Beauxbaton.”

“Hermione Granger,” she replied, taking his hand gratefully “This is my friend Ron and his Boyfriend Neville.” While Ron and Neville turned red at being introduced as boyfriends still shook Draco’s hand.

“And this is....” Hermione indicated for Harry to continue but he was to busy gawking at the blondes extended hand. ‘Draco’ the name rang through his head a couple times. It was a posh name no doubt about it.

‘Fit his aristocratic features well, very graceful name for graceful guy’ Harry thought not even knowing he was meant to introduce himself, until he felt a sharp pain go through his shin. Sending a quick glare before directing his interest to Draco.

He could get used to that name.

Seeing no point in furthering his embarrassment, he practically snatched the blonde hand and held it tightly. Enjoying the feel of his smoother, more delicate hand in his calloused, broom ruined hand.

“Errr, Harry Potter,” Harry introduced voice going to deeper than normal, he swore he heard a snort, just looking into his eyes were making Harry’s legs jelly, Harry could feel his palms getting sweatier. ‘Shit, I can feel my hands getting sweatier.’

As if electrocuted, Harry snatched his hand away and rubbed them on his jeans quickly before offering the hand again. Draco took it but shook his hand more wearily. Now he was sure as hell he heard one of his friends snort and he didn’t need to turn to see them with shit eating grins.

Draco sat down as he turned to have conversation with Harry.

“So you’re Harry Potter, I knew I recognized you from somewhere,” normally Harry would be annoyed with someone fawning at his name but from Draco it felt nice, he seemed less star stricken and more curious “I’ve heard a lot about you, nothing but trouble they say.”

Draco had a teasing smirk on his (oh so kissable) lips and his eyes twinkling with mischief like shiny rocks. Somehow he’d shifted closer to Harry, like really close. Like close enough Harry could smell the Vanilla and Roses that floated around him so sweetly.

Just a whiff and Harry’s mind was mush, his entire body lit on fire when Draco’s thigh brushed his. Harry never got nervous talking to any boy and girl but with Draco it’s like someone cast a stunning spell on his brain.

“I guess, yeah,” Harry muttered running an awkward hand through his mess of a hair, looking down at his lap instead of that far to pretty face.

“Geez, I ask you to ask for a time and you desert me, Typical .” An unknown voice quipped in, earning everyone’s attention. A incredibly tall girl with tanned skin leaned in and mischief also glittered in her golden eyes. Her long chestnut hair braided similar to Draco’s. A lazy smirk on her face.

She practically towered over Draco and stared him down, Draco only looked amused.

“Chantelle,” Draco pouted, looking like a baby kneazle “please don’t make me go back.”

Chantelle only returned him with a deadpan look, and after a few seconds of the pleading eyes vs I’m-not-giving-in look. Draco sighed accepting defeat. He stood up gracefully and dusted imaginary dust of his pants.

“Fine,” Draco said spitefully “but if Matthieu throws up, his parents will get him in a box.” Chantelle (apparently) only rolled her eyes, used to Draco’s pettiness.

“Yeah, yeah,” she drawled “ Take Lucas with him too, Merlin knows I’m sick of him.”  
“It was nice to meet you all,” He spoke quietly, dashing a sincere smile that genuine made Harry’s heart explode “I’d hope to see you all soon.”

And like that he left, his tall friend following suit not before giving Harry a once over then shrugging, with a click of the compartment closing they were gone. Their voices getting quieter until they disappeared down the hallway.

Harry let a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The four of them processing the Beauxbaton students they just met.

“Sooo, Harry,” Hermione began after a minute of the silence, a teasing tone on her voice “ Purebloods, hmmm, Harry?” She nudged him playfully as the two other boys began laughing.

With a groan Harry buried his face into his palms as he realized how much of a fool he’d made of himself. Completely ignoring his snickering friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think of the Beauxbaton gang? Ron x Neville is one of my top ships tbh. 
> 
> I hope you like the story.
> 
> Kudos please and comment your opinion and advice I’d love to hear it all.


	3. Little sisters can be your worst nightmare but that’s family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Jade have a row of their own and Draco contemplates Harry. 
> 
> Also meet Jasmine And Harry is stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I’m so sorry that I forgot to mention this in my previous chapters. In most of Draco’s POV he is speaking French to the other Beauxbaton students but speaks proper English as does Chantelle because they were raised in actual English family. (I’m to lazy to be translating each sentence so roll with it)
> 
> The other students will have an accent.

Draco wondered if there was championship for eye rolling cause he was sure he’d beat the record in two hours he’d boarded this death trap. Hogwarts better come soon or Draco is gonna have to take a one way trip to Azkaban.

The only peace he’d had was when he was sent like an errand boy, to go find how long till they reached Hogwarts. He’d definitely met some interesting people.

The train ride may have been bearable if not for the fact he was currently trying to ignore the grown teenager leaning right on him. It’s been two hours and he’d not been able to finish this paragraph in his book.

“DrRaAAayYYy!!!!!” A whine came from his sides for his and his left eye twitched as he tried to ignore the nuisance in favor of finishing his bloody book.

‘So In the end the strongest magic was indeed love, A lesson Ambrosia Amorette will cherish for the rest of her life. She looked at the reunited couple in front of her and tried to ignore the pang of envy in her heart. As in trade of saving new love, she’d lost her own soulma-’

“I know you hear me, don’t ignore me,” Lucas groaned while poking the smaller boy in the arm repeatedly. With a defeated sigh the blonde he placed a mark through his page and closed it slowly, turning to his side and diverting his attention to the boy who’d been bothering him since they entered the train.

He couldn’t help but feel a pang if guilt for the taller boy, he really did look miserable.

His tanned face definitely looked some shades paler and his eyes were glazed with dizziness. A groan from the opposite side caught Draco’s attention too, Matthieu was curled up into a ball looking equally pale and miserable in between, an exasperated Jade and an amused Chantelle reading a Quidditch magazine.

Draco didn’t need to help them as it wasn’t his fault they got nauseous at the movement of the train but sadly his conscience wouldn’t let him be so he had to help them. At least they’d shut the hell up.

Releasing another sigh, Draco pulled out his wand, after a moment of thought, he began to mutter a spell as a pale green light glowed out his wand before surrounding the two sick boys.

In seconds color retuned to their faces and they stood up quickly in shook. They stared at Draco disbelief, who was reading his book like nothing happened.

“What the hell was that?!?!!” Lucas panicked, Matthieu mimicking him.

One second they felt like they were on deaths door and now his sickness seemed to vanish from thin air.

“I am training to be healer,” He drawled like it was the most obvious thing ever “No surprise I can cast a simple spell to remove nausea.”

Lucas only stared at him longer, Draco was a smart. He knew that, in fact Draco was so intelligent the school deemed him a prodigy but Lucas didn’t have to be a genius to know that anti-fatigue charms are rare as hell, most people preferring the potion instead.

“Your welcome you know.” Draco added after a moment of silence. Lucas almost felt the impulse to thank him. Almost.

“You could’ve done that since.” He muttered stubbornly as he slouched back onto the floor. Only to shot back up to clutch his shin in pain. Muttering curses he looked up at his attacker and saw unimpressed stone eyes staring at him, he immediately put a sheepish expression.

“I mean, thank you of course,” nervously rubbing his shin, Draco’s stone cold eyes narrowed as in looking for sincerity, with a “hmph” of approval his glare immediately turned to the shorter mousy companion who squeaked at the intensity of the glare.

Subconsciously he hid behind the nearest blockage, comedically happened to be Jade who sneered at being touched, and squeaked out a muffled ‘Thank you’s’. It’ll do as Draco returned to his book.

As the protagonist was deemed a hero Draco’s mind drifted to their Local Hero. THE Harry Potter, Draco was sure there wasn’t a single child in the wizarding world that hadn’t heard of him.

Exterminating the Dark Lord as a mere child. The Maniac has attacked the Potter’s when they were taking a stroll on Halloween night but by miracle Harry and both his parents survived. The spell Voldemort cast on Baby Harry, reflecting the moment it touched him and hit Voldemort instead. Imagine what would have happened if Voldemort had made something to preserve his life but thankfully no such thing was created and Voldemort was mortal and had died instantly.

It also turned out Peter Pettigrew, one of the Potter’s closest friend had sold them out to the Dark Lord, he’d only been apprehended three years ago when Draco was in third year. How’d he’d been apprehended was not told but Uncle Sev said it was Potter’s meddling.

His Uncle Sev had told him countless stories about Harry Potter. Not in a good way of course, calling Potter “a brat” or “a nuisance” probably hoping it will diverge Draco from becoming one of the many Potterheads,

Unlike the Fangirls in his school Draco had no interest in a Celebrity, sure he’d fancy the idea of snogging the guy but who hadn’t. Chantelle teases him for fancying him because he makes his Uncle tell him everything that Harry Potter had gotten into. Which wasn’t true, Draco only listened due to interest of the wild adventures a boy HIS age could get into, not for any silly love sick reason.

I mean, him and Chantelle has done some weird stuff themselves, like there was the time in Muggle studies they animated one of Chantelle’s Muggle Gadgets a “Hair blower” Draco believes it was called and it has gone erratic and instead of blowing air, blew fire and started setting peoples hair on fire.

Let’s just say that it’s difficult to keep a blank face when the professor chewing you out whole top hair is scorched off. And that was only one of their stories.

But Harry Potter was bordering suicidal at this point, fighting teachers, severing basilisk’s, riding hippogriffs, battling dementors and lot more dangerous tasks that made Draco tremble just thinking about.

He’d probably not recognized the trademark scar due to his long messy hair hiding it, or the fact that the guy wasn’t what he was told. Uncle Sev called him a small, scrawny runt but that 6”3 hot piece of muscle was NOT a small. scrawny. runt.

Draco felt his face heat up at the thought of those emerald intense eyes on him, all dark with lust, roving his body up and down. On most guys it’ll be perverse but on Potter it was hot as hell.

“Thinking of a certain celebrity, hmm Dragon?” Chantelle’s teasing voice brought Draco out of his thoughts, Draco twiddled with his braid like a schoolgirl girl at being caught. Trust Chantelle to find out what he’s thinking.

“Wha !? Who!? Where!? When!?” Jade who jumped like a dog at the whiff of drama, asked frantically overexcited. Even Matthieu and Lucas abandoned their game of exploding snaps and leaned in curiosity having the best of them, at the notion of new information.

“None of your business,” Draco huffed dropping his book for the bazillionth time,“and I wasn’t flirting, it takes more then a name to woo me.”

“Cut the crap,” Jade rolled her eyes at the unhelpful answer “who’s the bloody bloke?!?”

“I don’t have to tell you anyth-” “Harry Potter.”

Draco glared at the tall girl who’d interrupted his snarky comment. The name alone turned the the other three eyes into saucers.

“You mean, THE Harry Potter ?” Lucas squeaked out, the first to find his voice.

“Yes, THE Harry Potter,” Draco said mockingly, he glared at Chantelle for her big mouth, who just smirked amused

“Matthieu close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.

The squirrelly companion did exactly that.

“There’s no beating you is that.” Jade growled, even though Lucas found his voice first, Jade found her grace no longer looking like a Mooncalf with her eyes wide.

“And what, might you mean by that?” Draco drawled locking eyes coldly with Jade’s, he could already feel the argument forming. He was sure he heard Chantelle mumble “Here we go again.” But he’d get to her later.

“I mean,” Jade snapped “I go with a pro Quidditch player and you go off with the bloody savior of the wizarding world.”

“First off,” that was the set off for the war that was about to blow up in the compartment “I did not flirt he was practically eye-fucking me and I saw he was hot so I returned his attention,”

Draco’s eyes were practically a stormy color, promising retribution and pain but that was hardly a terror compared to the pain he’ll begin to reck if Jade didn’t shut the fuck, the three others knew that. Someone will cry and it sure as hell won’t be the arguing duo.

“Second, even if I was believe me it will have nothing to do with you, I assure you that.”

“Oh please, you must always do better Draco,” Jade fumed, clenching her pale fist at her sides “Perfect Draco, even the Boy-who-lived can’t resist you. I bet you led him on, flirty winks, swaying hips and all that gunk.”

“Excuse you!!!” Draco exploded, losing his composition immediately “unlike you, I have morals you promiscuous wench, I do not nor will ever lead people on” Draco pointed a sharp manicured nail at the Jade’s, now red face.

“Me!! Promiscuous!!” Jade looked utterly flabbergasted “ I’m not the one that steals other people’s boyfriends.”

“Umm, last time I checked, shagging in a broom closet doesn’t actually mean you’re dating,” Draco snidely remarked “not my fault guys are willing to waste money on me and see you as nothing but a quick shag-and-go.”

Draco smirked triumphantly at the shocked/hurt look on Jade’s face and actually relished in it. He wasn’t normally a sadistic bitch but he did indulge in putting a slag in her place. He was the son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black in the end.

“Fuck.You. Malfoy.” Jade’s venomous statement sounded so broken that Draco’s “indulgence” was washed away with guilt. He didn’t have to turn to see Chantelle’s disappointed face.

With a sigh, Draco’s eyes softened as he saw Jade try fight back forming tears. He was always to soft and never liked people crying. Sure he was a bitch to people and will hurt peoples feelings but he didn’t like it and sure maybe he didn’t like Jade either, but he had a heart. Sadly.  
“Come off it Jade,” Draco tried to comfort, “ you know I didn’t mean it, was the heat of the moment.”

Jade only avoids his eyes, instead staring at her lap. Draco could see her shacking trying to contain herself. He really hated having a heart.

Elbowing Lucas, who’d had tried to ignore the argument by conversing with Matthieu, he signaled to Jade’s shaking form and he almost hit himself when Lucas gave “what-should-I-do” look. This guy was so oblivious. Elbowing him again, he now fervently signaled to Jade hoping that repeating his actions will make him understand.

Luckily it did.

Lucas put on that stupid ‘O’ expression before reaching over to put a comforting hand on Jade’s back. Which over the table was quite awkward.

“Jade,” Lucas’s deep voice was enough to cause Jade’s head to shot up, tear tracks on her face, “Draco didn’t mean it and if he did then fuck him.”

If the small, “normally should be insignificant” statement didn’t seem to mean so much to Jade, Draco would’ve been insulted. Jade seemed to think the world out of this 11 words, so he isn’t complaining.

“Oh, Lukie!!” Jade squealed before launching herself over to hug Lucas tightly, I mean there was a whole ass table blocking her but Merlin be damned if she let that stop her. Draco rolled his eyes the how easy Jade was to handle.

“Sweets?” A kind unknown voice had everyone’s attention, they saw a plump old lady with a cart stock with sweets. Draco always had a sweet tooth. He’d ordered almost as much as Chantelle which was a win on its own as Chantelle ate a lot. I mean a LOT.

He almost hit himself when he’d wondered if Potter liked sweets. What was he thinking? why’d he care what Potter liked ?

Instead of pondering, he shrugged instead ‘I’ll figure that out once I finish these Sugar quills.’

 

~•~

 

  
“-and then Fred and George almost got clobbered by Bill for talking with a French accent to Fluer for the hundredth time, Angelina and Lee had to fucking physically restrain the twins from making one more blonde joke and if that wasn’t shitty enough me and Nev was snogging in the back garden and the fucking bastards splashed some type of slime on us, well me mostly jackshit got on Nev.”

“They had actually told me what they were doing.” Neville stated but Ron widened his eyes in disbelief but before he had time to voice his offense Neville stuffed a chocolate frog in his mouth, shutting him up happily.

The others were all weak from laughing at the moment. Never a dull moment in the burrow, Especially when the twins visit.  
  
“What about you Harry?” Ron asked, spraying chunks of chocolate everywhere while ignoring the sneer from Hermione.

“Huh, me?” It took a while for Harry to realize the question was pointed to him, “normal I guess, we’ll normal as my family gets.”

His friends indicated for him to go on.

“Well there was this crazy case my dad did....”

Harry began to explain how his dad managed to catch some crooked Ministry worker. Dolores Umbridge. She’d been stealing dark artifacts from the Vault that contained all confiscated Dark artifacts and how she’d sell it on to the black market. The toad faced wench knew she’d be guilty and sent something to hopefully get some revenge so Harry was having to defend himself and his siblings from 4 grown wizards till his parents came back from date night.

“Luckily the ugly hag is rotting in Azkaban for hopefully most of her life.”

Once he finished his story his friends in face in a ‘O’ shape. Harry gave an awkward chuckle and ran his hand awkwardly through his hair.

“Blimey mate, that’s wild,” Ron chuckled snapping out, in an entertained “Never a dull day in our houses, eh.” He reached out and thumped Harry on the back good heartedly.

Hermione thumped Harry that’s for sure. Just not good heartedly.

Harry cradled his hurt head as Hermione proceeded to give him a lecture that’s when in a danger you should always report to the right authorities and not head off to duel wizards. Especially when you are outnumbered and in the mist of innocents.

“...and a last thing if your siblings had been hurt because of your brash actions, I know you are a naturally strong wizard but you can’t go headfirst into every battle that comes tumbling your way.” She finally took a breath after the 10 minute speech, to say Harry was exasperated would be a lie, he was spiritually withdrawn.

“Geez I’m sorry, ‘Mione I wasn’t thinking,” he apologized trying to sound sincere, “I’ll never do something so reckless again.” At least Hermione believed his voice, he wasn’t almost put in slytherin for nothing.

“Speaking of siblings, how’s Jasmine?” Neville asked enthusiastically, he was quite shocked when Harry cringed in grimace.

“Jas is um...she’s umm..” Harry looked like he was speaking about a traumatic experience “She’s going through a “phase”. Adding air quotes with his hand but before he could explain the compartment door slammed open.

“Harry, what the fuck!!”

The four stared at a young girl they were supposed to know. But they couldn’t recognize her, the only female Potter looked nothing like they recognized.

Once a cute girl, the splitting image of her mother Lily, beautiful auburn hair and glowing green eyes. His family used to joke that James might as well had nothing to have with the making of her. She’d inherited a lot from Lily, her feistiness and warmth, but ever since she finished her second year she changed her look completely.

Instead of normal long ginger hair, she had dyed it black at the tips and cut in bangs so that they covered her right eye. Her eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner and she had a piercing on her nose. Her clothes were all black from her Muggle rock band shirt (that Harry was sure as hell was his.) to her far too short skirt.

Jasmine Potter has changed a lot.

“Why were YOU of all people talking to Draco Malfoy?” She pointed a sharp black nail at Harry, making him have a silly cross eyed look as tried to stare at said finger.

“What are you on about ?” He was extremely confused about this conversation.

“I saw him talking about you as he walked away from THIS compartment.” She accused stalking closer to her older brother, normally Harry would be scared shitless of the younger girl mostly due of the fact she was Satan in disguise and had tried to kill him before but he was to shocked.

“Really!?” He sounded surprised and optimistic and had a dopey look on his face at the thought of Draco discussing him, “what’d he say?”

“Who cares what he said??” His sister sneered at him, she was right in front of him and him being 6”4 and her being barely 5”0 there was huge height difference even when he sat but she seemed to loom over him, “What matters is what YOU said.”

At the “You” she poked right into the middle of his glasses pressing in them in a uncomfortable way that it hurt his nose.

Again I say. Satan.

“Why do you care?” He questioned shoving her hand from his face, she didn’t even answer and just dumped herself across from him shoving Neville to the side, earning her a threatening look from Ron.

Ron looked like he was about to yell at her but Neville gave him a small smile and he stopped. Hermione also looked like she wanted to say something too but Harry gave her an “just ignore her.” look so she didn’t but she was still glaring at the kinda ginger girl.

“Why do you wanna know what he said anyway,” she asked nonchalantly “like him or something?”

At the question Harry felt his cheeks heat up and could see the realization strike his sisters face.

“YOU LIKE DRACO MALFOY!!” Jasmine yelled, green eyes the size of saucers. Harry leaped to cover his large hand over her mouth, eyes darting left and right as if looking for something.

“Ssshhh,” Harry hushed “The entire train could hear you.”

Prying her face from her brothers hands, she looked at him for a while before losing her shit. She threw her head back laughing in a mocking way. Harry felt his blush spread.

“What so funny?” He gritted our as he glared at his laughing sister. She didn’t respond at first as she tried to calm herself down in a way. After she finally composed herself she replied.

“Not to crush your dreams bro,” she began, meaning she was gonna crush his dreams, “but like he is like waaaaaaaayyyyy out of your league.” Stretching the way in a dramatic way.

After examining Harry’s perplexed expression she declined set to elaborate.

“Let me explain,” she began, “let’s say in the social scale, you being the youngest seeker, boy who lived and captain of the Gryffindor team that puts you pretty high up.” She showed this by putting her left hand quite higher only inches from her head.

“Alright that’s not bad,” Ron asked looking at her hand, “he’s got a shot, at least.”

“But,” Harry cringed at that, but’s never meant anything good, “ Draco is not only pure blood and posh, everything you aren’t by the way, he has a few titles of his own.” At this Jasmine began to pull out some piece of papers out her bag.

“Luckily I saw there being a chance you’d fall for him so I put together a little list explaining why you should give up,” She said in as if expecting clap for her work,

“Draco happens to be quite the prodigy, having scored the highest OWLS in his year and also the whole of France, while also representing his school in many competitions like: the DISC or the Dueling International School Competitions, The junior Potion making Competitions and many Ballet performances. He also happens to be part Veela explaining his beauty. I truly don’t see any point of saying anymore.”

She finished off, looking at the bewildered face of the Four Gryffindors.

“In short,” she decided dumbing it dow, “if Harry is here,” she placed her left hand back in the first position, “Draco is here.” She actually got up onto the seat of the compartment to place her right hand onto the roof of the train “I’d go higher but there’s a roof.”

Everyone stared in shock of the information they received, they all stared at Harry expecting to see him have a solemn look on his face but to their surprise he had a contemplating look on him. He rubbed his chin in thought.

After a while of the silence Harry spoke.

“So what I hear,” he said looking utterly serious, “I’ve got a shot.”

Everyone looked at him like he’d said that ,Dumbledore is actually a bunch of goblins stuck together, but to their surprise he had a completely serious face on.

“Did you hear a thing I said,” Jasmine looked absolutely flabbergasted, “You have a figuratively, and this is me being nice, a 0.000001% of him liking you back.” She looked him deep in the eye expecting his eyes to falter but only saw unmoving green eyes staring at her.

“So a shot.” Groaning in complete annoyance, Jasmine stood up completely done with conversation.

“I’m done,” she groaned over her shoulder, “Good luck freaks.” That’s all she said before slamming the door and stomping down the halls of the train.

Harry immediately turned to his friends with a look in his eyes that meant nothing short of death- or a telling off from McGonagall, will stop him. They all sighed knowing that they were gonna have to help.

“What’s do you guys think?” He asked but they could only reply with a small smile.

They were going have another entertaining year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes you guessed it, Jasmine is a bloody emo. I wonder if I should tag for the swearing to know if you all are comfortable with it.
> 
> Please comment, I’d loooovvveee your feedback so much. Also kudos next chapter is soon.


	4. Thestrals will haunt you forever but maybe that isn’t a bad thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve reached Hogwarts and that brings good and bad memories for Draco. Harry complains to himself a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it’s ironic that this chapter is the shortest so far but took the longest to post. But in my defense it was gonna be longer but I decided to post now and give you guys what you want so I split the chapter in two instead.

Draco stretched his body after the long travel, it had been day when they started and it was now pitch black at night. Draco felt content with standing on stable ground, thank you very much. He stared at the gloomy castle that compared to the epitome of pristine that was the Beauxbaton palace it felt less prim proper and more homey feel.

It gave Draco a type of warmth and he kinda understand when his relatives when they said Hogwarts is a home, but he didn’t regret not coming to Hogwarts, Beauxbaton was his home.

A low whistle grabbed Draco’s attention, looking to his side as a muscled hand wrapped over his shoulder. Draco looked up at the unbothered handsome boy as he strained to see the silhouette of the castle.

“Not an utter dump,” Lucas spoke as if he just deemed it the best thing since toilets. He leaned his entire weight on Draco who was, how surprising, unable to hold a guy that even though was not that taller then him was about twice his weight.

“I would like you cease using me as a resting table.” Draco scolded as he tried to elbow the much bigger boy away but Lucas ignored him.

He was to busy checking out any hot piece of ass that walked by.

He grinned at a group of girls with both red ties and yellow ties( ‘Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs’ Draco thought knowing the colors from Hogwarts: a history.) ignoring Draco’s discomfort as he leaned his body weight on to Draco, who was sure he’d collapse at the weight.

Thankfully someone came to his rescue, a tanned hand from Draco’s other side reached over him and grappled to Lucas’s face and shoved him right to the ground.

Draco turned to see his savior and so the smirking face of his best friend. Chantelle looked down at him happily.

“whAT THE HELL CHANTELLE!?” He yelled as he began to stand, attracting a few eyes. Draco gave them all an apologetic look.

“Do you ever shut up?” Chantelle replied bored, slinging an arm around Draco as she inspected her nails studiously.  
  
“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are,” Lucas began to get in her face while Chantelle looked at him the same you’d look a yapping dog, “Watch yourself Freak, I only let you off cause your Draco’s friend.

“So annoying,” Chantelle grunted digging a pinky finger into her ear in a dramatic manner,“Loud too”

Before Lucas could say anything, Chantelle blocked him out by turning to Draco with a happy looking grin on her face. She grabbed the smaller boy and practically smushed him in her shirt.

“Breathe it in Dray,” she spoke dreamily as she took a deep breath “we’re back in England.”

“All I breathe is that you don’t do your laundry,” Draco muffled out as he finally escaped Chantelle’s vice like grip, “and Hogwarts in Scotland so technically this is the United Kingdoms if you want to include England.”

Chantelle mumbled something about “know-it-all-blondes” as she normally did when Draco corrected her.

Lucas slithered back into their conversation but as he moved to touch Draco but Chantelle gave him a withering glare and he instead decided to just stand really close to him.

“I can’t believe, none of you bastards woke me up!!” A bellow made the trio turn around as they saw a sleep frazzled Jade, her onyx eyes stared at them with unconcealed rage, “I slept on Matthieu!”

She indicated to the squirrel faced boy who currently looked like a pudgy tomato, who was trailing behind Jade carrying her purse like a slave.

“And what a cute picture you two made.” Draco cooed mockingly as Jade stalked over to him to deliver some unladylike verbal blows. Sadly before the uncouth words could leave her mouth, another yell directed at them caught their attention.

“BEAUXBATON STUDENTS PLEASE GATHER AROUND!!”

A magically heightened voice stretched over the herds of students, calling for the attention to every student wearing silk blue. Draco and his friends gathered with a group of about 10 people wearing similar uniform.

“Ugh Madame Dubois,” Lucas groaned at the site of the figure calling, her reputation as “A-Boggarts-real-form” caused some hushed groaned and hardly concealed sneers thrown at her.

They surrounded a single woman. She was tall and thin, with a haughty face and a permanently upturned nose. Like everyone else was a “lower breed” compared to her. Her cold icy blue eyes observed the crowd over her triangle-shaped spectacles, with barely hid distaste.

Every student straitened up when her eyes found their person.

“Sshh, She will hear you.” Draco hushed quietly but of course the bitch heard. She said a pointed look at Draco with complete malice buried in her icy gaze. Draco didn’t know why she hated him, he has been told he’s a teachers dream child, but Madame Dubois clearly thought different.

But technically she hated everyone, so he doesn’t take it personal.

“Follow me,” she ordered before turning around to lead everyone down a trail, he noticed the other Hogwarts students, well the older ones, followed them too. While a giant of a man, who’ll put Madame Maxine’s height to shame, called for first years.

Draco admired their excited personalities, all curious and astonished by the slightest things. Draco couldn’t help but feel like a child himself as he saw Hogwarts for the first time, no longer this magic land his family spoke so spirited about.

She led them towards the path with carriages lined up, supposedly dragged by air to an innocent. But Draco was no innocent.

He stared at the Decomposing looking horse-like beast. Thestrals, they stood there proudly in their dark and gloomy glory. Draco felt a drawn to creatures, his godfather told him all about the dark beast.

‘Only those who’ve witnessed death can see them,’ His Uncle Sev had explained to a younger Draco once, as he gloomily looked the Thestrals that hid in the shadows of the Malfoy Orchids ‘Whether its a curse or a blessing is up to you.’

At the time Draco didn’t know those Thestrals lived there..that was until the summer after 3rd year. The time he realized what a Veela TRULY is.

He blinked and he was right there, right back in that nightmare. He could still smell the flames and feel the heat that couldn’t seem to burn him, the corpses burned in his flames. The flames that HE created. The flames that they had dug out, he was not their end.

And he opened his eyes and he was back.

No longer in the burning remains of a once great manor.

No longer holding his best friends unconscious body, screaming for help.  
  
No longer ignoring the corpses that burned around them.

He was no longer there.

“Pretty things aren’t they,” Chantelle said morbidly in a low voice from his side, making sure no one could hear them. Hooking an arm through his and he didn’t have to look up to know she had that sad look in her normally optimistic eyes, a look that never really fit her. “I’m safe, you’re safe. You did only what was in your nature.”

“Most Beautiful creatures,” Draco mused leaning his head on to his friends shoulder. Linked to together they made their way to the Carriages where most Hogwarts students had already boarded.

Picking an empty one with Chantelle. His “friends” joined after but Draco ignored Jade and Matthieu’s awed expression as they came up with theories of how the carriages moved.

“Clueless bastards,” Chantelle muttered gloomily as Draco squeezed her hands in agreement.

“I suppose,” Draco agreed, tuning out the other threes conversation. He closed his eyes as he surrounded himself with darkness, only focusing on the thumping hooves of the Thestrals.

But all he saw was Fire.

 

~•~

  
Once Harry exited the train, he strained his neck to peak over the crowds for that perfect shade of white. His friends snickered at his eagerness but he for once couldn’t care less.

“Calm down Harry,” Hermione chastised him, “we’ve only just stopped, he isn’t going to disappear from existence.”

Harry knew that but he had this nagging feeling that Draco was just a really amazing dream that his mind made up. So until he saw physical proof that Draco existed, he wouldn’t halt this theory from expanding.

“Yeah mate,” Ron agreed a hand wrapped around Neville’s shoulder, “He not gonna get away from you.”

Harry swore he heard a murmured “I don’t think anyone can.” But he was far to busy to bite back at the shot to his person.

He continued to what he was doing and she sighed, giving up. She was technically doing the same thing looking for a specific Slytherin with a bob cut.

Ron and Neville to busy staring into each other’s eyes to give a fuck. Bloody Honeymoon stage!

He soon found the shade of white he was looking for but in a very compromising position and he found his eyes narrowing at the sight.

The same greasy guy from the platform had his arm wrapped around Draco’s shoulder leaning his entire weight on the smaller boy while blatantly checking out some girls in his house. Draco tried to push the boy off but he was physically overpowered.

The disrespect!

The Audacity!

Before Harry could stomp over and tell the gelled arse where he could stick it, the guy was on the floor and a much lighter, friendlier hand was wrapped around Draco.

The giantess of a girl, He thinks her name was Chantra or maybe it was Chantelle he really couldn’t recall but all that matters was that she’d shoved the bastard to ground and protected Draco from his playboy ways.

She was immediately in his good books.

Seeing Draco in good hands made him turn back to his friends. He spotted Dean Thomas holding hands with Seamus and greeted the couple happily.

“BEAUXBATON ÉTUDIANTS VEUILLEZ RASSEMBLENT AUTOUR!!”

A voice yelled in French, Harry wasn’t sure what she said but it gathered the attention of the Beauxbaton students as they gathered around a skinny woman.

Tugging on his robes caught his attention, he looked down and Hermione was pulling him towards the Thestrals carriages. How did he know Thestrals were there? Harry has had to many run in’s with death so it’s no surprise he’d witnessed it numerous times.

Most Death eaters hadn’t gotten over him killing their master as an INFANT but go off I guess.

Anyway.

He followed his friends down a familiar trail, making his way to the dark and dreary creatures, he’d always found those creatures beautiful. They brought comfort to the fact he wasn’t a normal boy and maybe what he’d witnessed.

Neutrally Chaotic he’d suppose.

As he sat down he caught one more of his current love interest, Draco stood frozen as he stared at the carriages.

Quite like he could see the creatures but he’d had to have witnessed death for that.

‘Something as pure looking like Draco has witnessed death?’ Harry wondered to himself as he saw that Chansomething girl link arms with Draco and whispered something to make Draco relax a tad bit, no longer tense as he was, leaning his head on the taller girl.

A pang of Jealousy coursed through Harry as he noticed how comfortable they were with each other even when they made their way to a carriage.

Like just the presence of the other put them at ease.

But Harry could see it was completely platonic, they interacted the same way he’d behave with his sister. Still though.

‘Could Draco ever feel that comfortable with him?’ His last thought at carriages began to move.

Once they reached Hogwarts Beauxbaton students already walked away to do god knows what, so his friends hauled a disappointed Harry to the Great Hall.

But on a lighter note, Harry had the most quiet Train ride yet. Why, you ask. No ZACHARIAS SMITH.

Zacharias Smith was Harry’s self-proclaimed rival, the thing is he was such a shit wizard it was an insult to Harry’s person that someone like that considered himself Harry’s equal. He wasn’t sure what the bastards problem was, he’d ignored him in 1st year and he took it as a personal insult. The guy was less of an enemy and more of a nuisance, Harry rarely bothered with Zacharias he wasn’t worth his time to be honest.

It wasn’t a rivalry, there was no obsession to beat the other in any stupid or ridiculous competition, no instinct to fight the other when we see they cross paths, no witty and petty arguments just one ignoring the other as the other annoys the shit out of the other.

Half the shit he’d done to Harry couldn’t have been done without assistance.

Like Dueling club in Second year he personally challenged Harry and didn’t even last a minute Snape had to help him with a snake spell and he still didn’t win, pissed himself at his own spell. There was the Hippogriff in 3rd year and the Dragon accident in 1st year the list could go on and on.  
  
When Harry came to Hogwarts he’d hoped if he had a rival it’ll be a Slytherin not a petty, squib like Hufflepuff. Zacharias was the reasons the Slytherin’s picked on him, they found the one sided rivalry hilarious, I mean like every Hogwarts generation Slytherin’s couldn’t stand any Gryffindor so there was some snide comments there and here, an occasional prank but Zacharias made it his life goal to annoy Harry.

The worst of it all was that Hufflepuff’s were particularly good finders so he could. Not. Hide.

Shaking his head, he tried to remove the sniffling Hufflepuff from his head and think of nicer things like Quidditch, The Welcoming feast, more Quidditch, Friends & Family, Quidditch.

He really needed to expand his hobbies.

He saw his sister make her way to the Slytherin table chatting with similar emo girls, it was no surprise she was a Slytherin. Heck, Harry was meant to be Slytherin too but rather follow his Dads footsteps but Jasmine gave zero fucks and celebrated being Slytherin. It received different reactions.

James and Sirius cried for hour upon hours.

Remus had drank tea.

Lily was perfectly content, it meant Jasmine’s Godfather (Snape) spent more time with his goddaughter.

Surprisingly enough, Snape actually adored Jasmine and constantly let her get away with things maybe he just specifically hates Harry.

It was one hell of a rollercoaster for everyone, Harry especially. It took a year and numerous threats to make sure not a single Slytherin harmed a hair on his sisters head to trust the house but it turned out, by Second year Jasmine had the house under her thumb.

She truly is Satan.

The sorting was long and boring Harry barely remembered to clap for his house but he got a kick out of making jest out of the new first years, they were terrified.

He happily caught up with the surrounding Gryffindors after but like any over-protective big brother he had an eye on the Slytherin table because Theodore’s younger brother was getting far to close to Jasmine for his liking.

The Hall quieted down once Dumbledore started his speech, Harry only kinda listened to the explanation.

“Welcome back to a new year of Hogwarts, see this year is quite a special year but before I get into that let me introduce the 1st years...” this was were Harry lost interest but he gained it back when Hermione glared at him with an intent of pain if he doesn’t focus,

“.... Hosting Beauxbaton and Dumstrang this year, you all probably noticed the Beauxbaton students boarding the Hogwarts Express,” A murmurs of agreement washed through the hall.

“Sadly Dumstrang didn’t have the chance to experience the same as their school was just to far to travel here, much unlike our neighbors Beauxbaton in France. But they still managed reached here just in time so without a further a do, let me introduce the magnificent students of Dumstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff!”

And with that the doors to the Hall swung open, about 50 student both male and female marched through, draped in furs over their blood red uniform.

They walked like soldiers in their hands large sticks that they banged in the ground every few seconds releasing sparks, acrobats whose sticks flipped and tumbled effortlessly through the lane and with a finishing touch they breathed out fire.

It was all impressive Harry wouldn’t lie, a bit of a showey off way but who cared it was still majorly badass, I mean they walked in a way that demanded fear and respect.

But Harry couldn’t give a flying fuck once they went to sit with the Slytherin’s.

“Their own kind.” Ron scoffed and Harry couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

The headmasters swaggered in with a smirk after his students before going over to greet Dumbledore, they embraced in a friendly hug and exchanged words that Harry couldn’t hear but couldn’t be bothered to find out with the anticipation rushing through him.

Dumbledore finally stood back up to introduce a school, Harry couldn’t wait to see.

“Next a happy welcoming to the Beautiful students of Beauxbaton and their Headmistress Mademoiselle Maxime!”

The doors swung open but with more grace then force and several student dressed in light blue uniforms walked in.

Harry wouldn’t lie when Padfoot said most people in Beauxbaton are stunning, he wasn’t wrong half these kids could be Veela’s and we wouldn’t know. But he had no time to check out the birds, he was on a hunt for a Dragon.

All gracefully sauntered students walked with a sense of elegance Harry could only dream of.

But in the crowd of grace not a single tint of white that always caught his eye appeared. Well, until the ballet dancers appeared.

The 6 students, 3 boys and 3 girls but their gender really didn’t matter since they had the same thing in common, slender and beautiful, had bounded through the Great Hall catching everyone’s eye.

Wearing tight enough clothes that Harry had to appreciate.

They were flexible and acrobatic while adding the perfect amount of grace to catch everyone’s eyes and this may just be Harry but he swears he sees Butterflies AND flower petals dancing around them. But again maybe it’s just Harry.

The girls wore tight blue leotards with a giant blue bow in the back and white tights while the boys wore equally tight white tank tops and quite short blue shorts that also had blue bows but this time at the side with still an accompanied pair of white tights.

All in all, Harry had never felt so Bi in his lifetime.

But Harry completely blurred out the others once he caught the prettiest of them all, swaying through with the rest.

And Harry knew at that moment, he was hooked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Zacharis the Rival, I wrote him in a way that he doesn’t have the same obsession that Draco and Harry have for each other. No secret love not even any Hatred just an annoyance.
> 
> On a lighter note, I’m so happy so many people are reading this story, all the support keep me writing.
> 
> Do tell me your opinion on the story it plays a huge part in my writing process


	5. Dancing is an art form and so is love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco expresses his interest and Harry is captivated. Ron and Neville are still the most adorable couple in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve returned with another chapter, Boom! I decided to add a little Neville x Ron at the end because they’re adorable and need a lot more appreciation.

Draco had always loved dancing.

Ballet was one of the little things his parents forced him to practice that he didn’t hate. All types of dancing intrigued him but his father had only approved of Ballet so he practiced and practiced on that one specifically.

Sometimes it didn’t have to be Ballet just any type of music got him moving.

He was complimented on his Dancing abilities a lot, well he was complimented on all his abilities but dancing was the one thing that he took pride in.

Chantelle believed it was the Veela in him that called him to dancing but Draco knew deep down it was more than that. I mean, just watching someone dance with a sense of purpose and grace made him smile in awe.

Once his body began to move with the music, it was like he was in another world completely. His world.

He let his natural flexibility take over and he was like a ribbon blowing in the wind. As he bounded and twirled through the Halls of Hogwarts he didn’t feel the anxiety he’d felt at first. Just him and the music.

But once the music disappeared so did the euphoria that came with it. Still as he saw all the in awed looks, he found he didn’t mind much.

Stopping in front the Hall, he took a small bow, but sadly he couldn’t follow the other dancers as they pranced towards the Blue table. He was the male representative of Beauxbaton’s students and was obligated to wait.

Jade also stood there with him as the female representative, herself.

Only god knows how she got it with her atrocious grades but she was from a powerful Pureblood family, so that probably had something to do with it.

‘Ravenclaw, I believe...’ he pondered to himself as he stood at the top watching the other dancers settle down at the blue table, as one more person entered.

Their Headmistress walked in and luckily stopped all the eye’s from looking at them.

Madame Olympe was quite the, er, eye catch. Who was he kidding, she made Chantelle look like a toddler but Merlin knows what’ll happen to him if he mentioned it.

When the tall woman finally made her way to the front, both Jade and Draco did as expected and bowed to her and extended their hands for her to take. Escorting her towards the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

It wasn’t until they got a nod from her did they give one more final bow to them before both him and Jade practically speed-walked to their friends.

Once the bearded-man finished greeting the Giantess, Dumbledore began a speech explaining the events that’ll take place and the reason they were there but Draco was already been told what was to happen. (Perks of being the Representative of Beauxbaton.)

So, Draco didn’t bother to listen, which was odd as he always listened to announcements.

Except for that one time but that didn’t count.

To busy looking for at least ONE of his friends, he sadly had to deny many offers for him to sit next to some people because he refused to sit next to a total strangers.

As he denied another offer, a hand gripped his arm and pulled him to sit down. Turning to capturer, he let out a relieved sigh as Chantelle gave him an amused look with that glint in her eyes, the same look she had when she was about to say something insulting.

He mentally prepared himself.

“You danced amazingly,” Draco’s eye’s shot open in shock and was incredibly confused now, she had complimented him. That was rare but as he was just about to thank her, she opened her mouth again, “Like a ribbon in the wind.”

It took Draco a while to realize what she meant and by the time he did his face turned completely red on realization of how she’d found out that quote.

“You read my diary!!” He accused in a hushed whisper and Chantelle lost all control then.

She at least tried to cover her mouth to as not get the curiosity of others, Draco glared at her and began to kick her under the table and whisper the most vulgar of curses. Hopefully the Ravenclaws around didn’t speak French.

“In my defense,” she began her laughter stopped by the pain in her shin, “I didn’t know it was your diary, I thought it was a really cheesy handwritten book.”

This aggravated Draco more and increased his blush tenfold.

“You-you-you can’t do that!!” He stuttered out, he had hoped no one will ever stumble upon his personal diary. Chantelle was his best friend and he trusted her with his life but this just gave her more load to tease him with, “It was private, you ass!!”

“Don’t worry Dray,” it sounded like she was comforting him but her eyes had that glint again, “I’ll never tell anyone how you’ll let Heathcote from the Weird Sisters lick chocolate off you.”

Draco groaned and buried his face in his hands, erupting more laughs from Chantelle.

“Ugghhhh,” he groaned peaking out from in between his fingers as his supposedly best friend laughed her ass off, “I hate you.”

He really didn’t.

“Anyway,” Chantelle spoke after gathering herself letting her golden eyes rove over the local females of the Hogwarts AND Durmstrang.

One thing Lucas and Chantelle had in common was their supposedly idealistic and personally to him, straight up indecent, playboy (or girl) lifestyle, “Is it me or is the Foreign menu not bad,” with a once over at a dark haired Slytherin, she continued “not bad at all.”

“Fuck yeah,” Draco couldn’t help the agreeing, it slipped out. His steel eyes landed on Harry Potter, the tanned boy chugged his goblet but kept his electrifyingly green eyes on Draco.

His eyes had darkened even spottable from far away. Twirling the end of his braid around a pale finger, Draco boldly gave him a flirtatious wink before turning to Chantelle. Noticing the knowing smirk on his friends face he immediately remembered himself,

“Um...I meant...Shut it!”

Too bad, if he’d kept looking at Harry he would’ve witnessed Harry promptly choke on his drink, spit most of it out in a coughing fit, have to blow some out from his nose and had to be pat on the back to stop coughing.

Sadly Chantelle had.

Witnessing all this she was beginning to think the Boy-who lived, who’d stopped a robbery, fought a basilisk, caught a fugitive and probably lived the most badass life, was really not all that, cause this guy was an utter dork.

Draco shivered once a cold draft went through the Hall, it was only then Draco realized he was still in his Ballet uniform.

It was a tight outfit and he suddenly felt self conscious. Wrapping his arms around his body timidly, he tried to make conversation with Chantelle but he could feel all those eyes staring at him, making him more naked then he already was. He felt exposed.

A soft fabric was dropped onto his shoulders, it was the Beauxbaton cloak. Looking up to his hero, expecting Chantelle but to his surprise Lucas sat down next to him.

Cloakless.

“Why Thank you, Lord Bertin ” He teased, a shy, innocent smile painted his face as latched the cloak around him.

This caught Lucas by surprise, he chocked on the refreshment drinks, causing Draco (and the surrounding Beauxbatonners.) to break out in giggles. He looked like he was about to say something but the Headmaster cut him off.

“-NOW LET THE FEAST COMMENCE!!” Like Magic, which it was, all sorts of food appeared.

Not just English food, most of Draco’s favorite French cuisine and some of the Bulgarian food that he could remember from holidays. Chantelle did not hesitate to try attack everything, not caring what it was or where it came from just knowing where it was headed.

Her stomach.

Draco had more class and Narcissa Malfoy did not raise him to wolf food down. He never ate much anyway, settling for a bowl Bouillabaisse and stealing Chantelle’s food.

Even though he said he didn’t want much.

Snatching a Chi chi (French churro) right before Chantelle could and dashed a Malfoy smirk before licking a long stripe down the length of the dessert with “are-you-mad?” face on stopping her from making a swipe at it.

He put on his most innocent smile that would’ve had ruthless dictators kissing his feet.

But when things came down to Chantelle ,the only person that wasn’t anyway related to him other then Severus who didn’t fall for his charm, just stared blankly at him with barely hidden annoyance at his food stealing.

“Bastard.” She muttered before returning to stuff her face, Draco seeing he won he turned to begin a conversation with one of the other Ballet girls.

  
~~•~~

  
Beautiful.

Absolutely beautiful.

Those were the only words Harry could use to describe the Angel that danced through the Hall as if nothing in the world mattered. He could stare at the boy dance forever, it seemed like the world could end and Draco wouldn’t notice.

Harry didn’t even notice he was staring till a hit was aimed to his side, bending in agony he turned to the attacker.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust at him, indicating to the corner of her lip and Harry then noticed he’d been drooling. Embarrassed, he wiped it off with his sleeve before returning to the show but to his disappointment it had ended.

He dreamingly watched Draco give a bow before stopping next to some other Ballerina. They waited patiently for something or someone.

Hearing a shocked gasp to his side, he turned to where everyone was looking at and his eyes widened comedically at the sight. The tallest woman he’d ever seen walked in draped in expensive violet robes.

She walked with a sort of aura that said she was grace but was not to be messed with. Clearly someone important as Draco and the other girl went all their way to bow and escort her.

Dumbledore even kissed her knuckle like you should do any respected lady.

The woman nodded to the both students before they sped on their way... to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry already knew that Beauxbaton chose the Ravenclaw’s but he kinda hoped by some weird coincidence Draco would choose to sit with the Gryffindor’s, an impossible situation but a man can dream.

Dumbledore began his explanation on why these foreign schools where here in the first place.

From what Harry had heard vaguely listening. Something about a Tri-wizard Competition and there was a Goblet they put their names in and the most qualified will represent their school. There was a money prizes and “Ultimate Glory” to be won and you had up till the end of tomorrow to volunteer. Also an age line but that had nothing to do with him.

He was to focused on Draco who was blushing as he pouted at that tall girl.

We’ll call her the-tall-one for now since he couldn’t remember her name.

The-tall-one seemed to be teasing Draco who’d tell him off, Harry noticed he was still in the tight Ballet uniform. Can’t the-tall-one give him her coat, the boy was clearly uncomfortable and most boys were ogling Draco perversely.

Not that it was his right to say.

“-rry!! Harry!!” A voice shrieked to his side, turning to the voice. He only then noticed that Hermione had been trying to get his attention. Turning to her sheepishly as she had on a, not impressed look on her face, “Stop staring like an utter pervert and focus!!”

Face red from being told off, he could only nod solemnly. Suddenly feeling thirsty he reached for his goblet that was there for refreshments, he took a long gulp.

His eye’s still on Draco but to his surprise, Draco’s beautiful ones met with his. The beauty not only noticed him but cheekily winked at him.

Harry drinking any liquid + Being caught in surprise, were not iconic duo’s

You probably guessed what happened, Harry being a wreck had choked on his own drink and began coughing like crazy and snorting as he tried to expel the liquid from his nasal area’s, Hermione had to step in to stop him coughing.

Luckily only little noticed the “mishap”, to busy listening to Dumbledore.

On another lucky moment, Draco was not focused on him, instead completely focused on the-tall -one who’s golden eyes drilled into him with a mix of amusement + dissatisfaction.

Let’s just say Harry would be avoiding her for now.

This action put him in thought, he needs to impress Draco. But how?

The competition! The idea hit Harry like a thunder bolt, it was so easy. Even if he didn’t qualify Draco would still be impressed by his bravery to enter a lethal and incredibly dangerous competition.

It was reckless, dangerous and just the right mix of romance to not not appeal to Harry.

If his parents love story had thought him anything, if your act completely reckless and stupid the Potter’s luck would be your guideway through what trouble you put yourself in and you’ll probably not die.

Probably.

Harry looked back and much to his delight Draco had gotten himself a cloak and had covere up but much to his dismay he was smiling up at that gelled wanker from the station who seemed to be cloakless.

Times like this made him wish he was a Ravenclaw.

Sooner or later, the feast began and all sorts of food that Harry couldn’t even begin to name but he didn’t care. They looked delicious and he didn’t hesitate to dig in. Ron was already miles ahead of him as his plate was bordering an avalanche.

Putting Draco at the back of his mind for now he had more important things to do like stuff his stomach.

By the end of the feast Harry was stuffed as he followed the rest of the Gryffindors to the dorms, he had walked alone as Ron and Hermione had “prefect duties”, well not completely alone the other kids where there but they weren’t his best friends.

At least he had Neville.

He happily entertained his best mates boyfriend as Ron fumbled on trying to “prefect” the first years, he was happy to mock the ginger as Hermione had to take over.

He the deemed it a perfect time to return to his now solitary bedroom.

As a 6th year they were given the choice to have only one roommate, due to the odd number of Gryffindor boys in his year, he volunteered to have the single room. Ron had practically begged him to take the room so he can have Neville and Dean threatened him if he tried to bunk with Seamus.

So he had little choice.

It wasn’t all bad, there was a found peace in the privacy he got.

Something that was rare in the Potter household, even with his own room everyone thinks they are allowed to just walk in.

It’s frustrating.

It was a simple dorm, two single beds one being reserved for his other “roommate” that will never come. Thinking for a moment, he pulled out his wand and transfigured the bed into a study desk and transfiguring one of the pillows into a bean-bag.

‘Perfect,’ Harry congratulated himself for practicing his transfiguration back at home. I means what other way would he be able turn Jasmine’s hairpin into a spider. Practice.

With a flop, he collapsed onto his bed. His thoughts were filled with Draco.

Something about the boy was just so... captivating.

He caught Harry’s attention without even a look, he was like a puzzle piece. Like he was more than just a pretty face, he was so much more. Like it’ll take years to even have an idea of what type of person he was.

But Harry was determined.

Only getting up to remove his pajamas, he dove back into the bedsheets letting sleep consume him. So, with thoughts of a certain blonde let’s say he had amazing dreams.

Unknown to him what was happening in the room next to him.

 

~~•~~

  
Ron and Neville collapsed onto their bed in a tangle of limbs, Ron had Neville pinned under him as he attacked the blonde boys neck. Neville carded through ginger locks as breathy moans escaped his swollen lips.

Only separating when Ron pulled up to remove the boundaries known as clothes separating him from Neville. Showing of completely freckled skin that Neville traced softly.

Unconsciously Neville spread his legs to accommodate the youngest male Weasley.

But once Ron began to shed Neville’s clothes, Neville grabbed his hands stopping him. Clear panic on his face. Ron looked up confused

“Let’s just keep kissing,” Neville compromised, Ron shrugged before attaching his lips back to Neville’s, licking his bottom lip asking for permission.

When it was granted, Rons tongue dominated Neville’s mouth as he let his hands wander under Neville’s Jumper tracing wherever he could.

“Man, Nev your beautiful,” Ron whispered out sweet nothings every chance he could, he kissed every part Neville’s face till he reached back to his lips, “I’m so lucky to have such a beautiful,” kiss “amazing,” kiss “boyfriend.”

“Mhm, Ron..ah..stop,” The boy in question panicked, placing two hands on the taller boys chest as he tried to push the boy away, “Stop..ah...RON!”

This outburst spooked Ron, separating from Neville as if shocked. Blue eyes stared at his lover who had his face buried into his hands, but he could see the red on his neck and it wasn’t just from hickeys.

“Nev, I didn’t mean to hurt yo-”

“Do you really think I’m beautiful?” The question came out of no where that it confused Ron. Peaking out from in between his fingers the Herbology prodigy stared at his lover, searching for his reaction.

“Nev,” Ron began softly, he crawled over to the blonde Gryffindor and wrapped his lanky freckled arms around the huddled up boy, “I’ve never met anyone as beautiful as you in my life. I know this sounds sappy, but from the moment I saw you I never thought anyone’s beauty could beat yours. Your an angel who I’m not sure why is even with me.”

A not-as-awkward-as-it-could-be silence filled the room. After a couple minutes of simple snuggling, Neville replied softly.

“Your right.” He simply said.

“About what ?” Ron inquired as he carded his finger through golden locks.

“That was sappy.” Neville teased earning a huff before he was attacked by a frazzled ginger with kisses and tickles. Soft laughter filled the room as true love grew that night.

Who says romance is dead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren’t Ron and Neville adorable!! I felt my teeth rot just writing that part like oh my lord. 
> 
> Question should I find a way to keep Quidditch still played even WITH the competition or nah?
> 
> Comment you opinion and your criticism cause I need that to live.


	6. The third wheel strikes again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a little shit but he managed to talk to Draco for more than 5 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhhh, it’s been soooo long man and I’m so sorry. Sadly things will be slow for a while but I’ll definitely try harder.

The Feast came to an end and Draco and all the other Beauxbaton patrons happily followed Madame Dubois through the entrancing halls of Hogwarts and out into the castle grounds. The night sky looked just as enchanting as it did in the feast hall.

“Urrgghh,” Chantelle groaned from the side of him removing his attention from the twinkling sky and to the sight of her rubbing her stomach unflatteringly, “I’m so fucking full.”

“That’s what happens when you eat more then a dragon,” Draco teased back, earning him a shoulder whack.

“Not everyone has a figure to keep up,” Chantelle shot back, earning a chuckle from the other boy, “Also, your ass got bigger.”

At this Draco froze in his steps, in truly ridiculous movement he tried to look at his ass in a way that resembled a dog chasing it’s tail. Even going all the way to grab the mounds in both hands in a way to test sizing.

Chantelle was wheezing.

“Fuck off.” He sneered but held no venom in it.

They soon stopped talking once they caught sight of what’ll be considered their sleeping arrangements. The well known Beauxbaton carriages. From the outside it had a clear pastel color scheme even the white Abraxan winged horse’s were draped in pastels.

After Madame Olympe made very clear with the giant of a groundskeeper how to take care of the winged beast, they soon made their way inside.

To say Draco wasn’t impressed would be wrong, even though he’d been in the carriages before he still was amazed at the interior.

The huge carriage was even bigger indoors.

Once you walked in you’d first enter a type of foyer that any rich wizard/witch is used to seeing in their manors. There were couches and all that was meant for the students but doors on the side led to were the staff slept, as instead the students had to climb these grand set of stairs that led to two separate doors marked for men and women but Draco did not go into any of those doors.

Yes, he was a boy but he was still a Veela.

Veela’s are permitted to have their own specific dormitories as other students could not be trusted to not only sleep but bathe and change with a Veela in the room.

In between those doors there is another set of steps that led you to the highest floor of the makeshift manor, at first all you see is a stone brick wall but once you said the password you found yourself entrance to the Veela dormitories.

Madame Olympe soon began her own speech, Draco blanked out at this.

“All classes will be the same blah, blah, blah Back in the carriages at 9 blah, blah in bed at 11. Hogsmead visit next week blah, blah, blah put your name in the goblet. Blah. Blah.” Of course there was more to the speech but Draco couldn’t be bothered to listen. He had already heard it all

They finally finished with a, “Do not disgrace your school.”

And with that they were sent on their way. Students ran up the steps to check the list that showed who their roommate would be. Before Draco could check his, something latched onto his arm. Turning to see who, he half smiled when he recognized the person.

“Guess we’re roomies Dray,” Carmen Bello grinned up at him.

Carmen was a Half-Veela and someone Draco never really cared enough about to form an opinion whether he liked or disliked him. They didn’t really talk, but when they got to having a conversation, it was always on neutral grounds.

Unlike Draco, Carmen was born into his Veela genes by his mother being a full-one, while Draco had simply inherited his genes from it being dormant in both Black and Malfoy blood stream.

He had beautiful gloriously smooth dark skin and wonderful dark locks that reached his shoulders. He was a tad bit shorter then Draco and had a face that Draco couldn’t hate.

He was not attracted to him or anything, Carmen was no way his type.

To be honest Carmen resembled a child sometimes.

But he was still adorable, with his huge brown doe eyes and face that was always smiling. Draco had no idea why Jade didn’t like the boy, maybe it had something to do with the fact Lucas and Carmen had frequently made-out but that was only when both were drunk and alone.

“I guess so,” Draco agreed before letting Carmen drag him quite enthusiastically up to see their temporary rooms, he caught sight of Chantelle talking to on adorable plus-sized girl and he guessed that was her roommate. Draco giggled internally at the fact that the girl looked like a child standing to a tree like Chantelle.

Chantelle soon noticed him, looking up she gave him a wave and an amused look at the energetic boy who dragged him.

He mouthed a “good night” before disappearing up towards the Veela dorms.

In total there were 10 Veela’s who’d be staying in the dormitories. 4 males and the rest female. Draco knew they were all waiting for him since he was the only one who knew the password, he caught sight of them all gathered at the stair that supposedly led to nothing.

“Took your time,” Jade the first to speak up but once her eyes landed on Carmen who cowered at the dark look sent his way, instinctively Draco stood in front of the boy, “I see you had some extra baggage, can’t baby Carmen walk up the stairs without holding someone’s hand?”

“Fuck off Jade!” Draco sneered at the girl, while also silencing anyone who tried to laugh, “Move out the way or you all sleep on the stairs.”

No one hesitated to listen to the instructions given.

Draco made his way through the path he created like royalty would do to their servants, Carmen followed closely behind. Quite enjoying being on Draco’s protection list.

“Grex angeli.” Draco spoke in a low but clear voice and the wall began to shift on command, soon the bricks shifted to make some sort of make shift doorway that lead to their dormitories.

It was incredibly nice, a perfectly tiny common room with just a few couches, seats and a blazing fireplace. 6 mahogany doors faced each other, one for the girls and another for the boys. Draco ignored all the awed looks at the design of the room and quickly made his way toward his respective dorm room.

As his fingers were about to touch the door handle, Carmen beat him to it.

He swung the door open and dashed on to one of the huge beds and completely face planted into it without concern.

Draco rolled his eyes at his roommates actions.

Draco took his time examining the room.

Two king-sized beds stood in the surprisingly spacious bedroom each with a matching princess canopy.

They had matching bedside tables, their luggage boxes at the end of the bed, matching study desks (Draco knew he was gonna be the only one using his) and two small (compared to the one in Draco’s room at the manor) closets.

In between the two beds was a single door and Draco guessed that led to the bathroom.

Walking across the room, Draco opened the door and dramatically feigned shock at himself for being right even though there was no one there to witness it.

It was big, but it was meant for two people so there was no surprise. It had two different mirrors with an accompanied tap each, a toilet (of course), a tub that was big enough to properly stretch yourself without touching the walls of said tub and lastly a shower for quick rinses.

“So big!” Carmen awed from behind him, Draco wasn’t sure why he was so excited. This was no different from the Veela dorms in the Beauxbaton palace itself.

“It’s alright.” With the cold response Draco made his way to change from his uniform. He had to wake up early because as the Beauxbaton student representative it was his duty to inform the teachers of Hogwarts where they currently were on the curriculum. Jade sure as hell wasn’t gonna do it.

Opening his luggage, it shocked him to find it empty.

He rushed to the closet in panic and let out a calm breath at finding his clothes, all hung and folded up safely inside the closet. But it took only a few seconds for an uneasy feeling to replace the panic. It didn’t comfort him that some random house-elf or any creature that wasn’t Loppy had touched his clothes.

Who is Loppy?

Loppy was the House-elf that was in charge of taking care of Draco since he began to learn how to walk and had the interest, that every toddler had, of exploring his surroundings. Loppy was always there to stop him (and most times Chantelle.) from doing anything dangerous.

Draco would never admit it but somewhere Loppy became some sort of second maternal figure. He was still a snotty brat to all the other house-elves but Loppy never got his wrath and as far as he’s concerned, the wrath of anyone else in his house. Unless they want a reminder of why Draco means dragon.

Pulling out a set of silk pajamas, he prepared for bed. He barely registered Carmen leaving the bathroom in what Draco would guess as his pj’s or when he wished Draco a quiet “goodnight” who was busy climbing into bed.

He was soon under the warmth of the pastel blankets, dreaming dreams of startling green eyes hidden behind a hideous pair of spectacles.

  
~•~

Harry was not a morning person and never would be.

So when the beeping sound of the muggle alarm clock his mom had forced upon him woke him from his dream, he was less then pleased.

He had to remind himself to send a letter to his mom to ask for a new alarm clock.

Anyway.

He had an amazing dream to say the list. He had won the Tri-wizard cup and Draco had threw himself at Harry, saying how cool he thought Harry was and how Harry was his hero, even the Minister personally came to give Harry the key to wizarding world and a pair of knickers that were magically transferred onto Draco.

It was bliss.

Till that bLOODY ALARM CLOCK.

Mumbling darkly, Harry swung his feet onto the floor and winced at his naked feet touching cold stone. He placed his face in his hands, trying to will a way his hard-on. No success.

Grudgingly, he decided upon a cold shower in his new private bathroom, no roommates to walk in with their dick swinging into the naked air as you just tried to brush your teeth. He shivered when he recalled a Seamus Finnigan being famous for that stunt.

As someone who has shared bathrooms with self-perfectionist like Jasmine Potter, Sirius Black and his own father, Harry swore to never take longer then 10 minutes to get ready.

He didn’t see the point.

Strolling towards the Common room as to go to the exit of Gryffindor tower, he met a cuddled up Ron and Neville. As no one was in the Common room the two focused completely on the other, staring into each other’s eyes like there was no where they’d rather be but with the other.

Harry was happy for them.

Ron had always been completely in love with Neville and he got his happy ending.

Harry couldn’t wait to get his.

But till that happens Harry would do his duty as third wheel to ruin every romantic encounter he came across.

Taking his invisibility cloak from his bag, he silently donned it and sneaked his way through the room till he reached behind the couch the distracted pair sat on. Patiently he waited for the pair to lean in for a kiss, which wasn’t to long.

As they closed their eyes in anticipation for the others lips, Harry stuck his head in between them and pulled his hood off, as planned he felt both their lips on his cheek.

“Good morning to both of you too.” Both eyes shot open with such speed, both soaking in the side view of Harry James Potter’s grinning face.

Before what had happened registered in their minds, Harry was already out the portrait and dashing down the hall. Only his echoing chuckle left as Ron roared after him.

“I SWEAR TO MERLIN HARRY!”

He had a grin all the way to the Great Hall.

But that grin disappeared when he opened the doors to the Great Hall and spotted no oddly familiar blonde hair in the small group Beauxbaton students in the Great Hall. He did in fact spot the really Tall girl and the gelled up bastard arguing as a pretty dark haired girl did her own form of yelling. He almost didn’t register the small short fella squashed in the middle of the pair.

Looking around like a lost puppy as he walked towards the Gryffindor table were he spotted a Hermione Granger with a similar lost-puppy look but instead she was focused on the Slytherin table.

To distract himself from the sadness he felt, he decided to be a little shit.

Slinking behind the bushy-haired prodigy, he bent down so he was directly behind the girls ear.

“Looking fffffor a cccccertain sssssnake, eh?” He whispered in her ear making sure to stretch some letters as to let out as much air as he could. As predicted Hermione jumped, spilling ink onto her essay as a hand came to slap her ear to shield it from anymore attacks.

Harry collapsed onto the chair next to her in a fit of laughs at the scandalized look on Hermione's face.

“Hmpf.” Was all he got as Hermione waved her wand to vanish the mess the ink caused, Harry still laughed but his body was on high-alert because annoyed Hermione + wand was never a good thing.

But luckily Hermione soon returned to staring longingly at the snake house.

As Hermione never answered his question, Harry decided to test his theory.

“Oh hey Parkinson.” The comment caused Hermione to turn to him with such force he feared she got whiplash. Much to her disappointment Parkinson was no where to be found, instead all she saw was a shit eating grin on a smug Harry Potter’s face.

“Any reason your being an ass today?” She sneered with a raised bushy eyebrow but Harry only shrugged his shoulders while reaching for the toast.

“It’s the Marauder in me.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at the excuse Harry gave whenever he got called out for his mischievous side.

“Got the time table?” Harry asked, mouth full of buttered toast.

Ignoring the crumbs that sprayed out the Boy-who-lived mouth, Hermione shoved the paper into his chest before returning to her work.

Harry only barely grabbed the paper in time.

With buttered fingers he scanned over the time table, his eyebrows going higher by the second.

“Umm...Hermione?” Harry pondered after examining the paper, Hermione hummed in a sign that he’d gotten her attention so he asked away, “ are we actually doing classes with the other schools?”

Hermione dropped her quill in shock at the question, she turned to Harry like he’d said the dumbest thing ever. After examining his face for a second, she burst out laughing.

“What’s funny?” He panicked, fearing someone had hexed her to laugh. Already reaching for his wand to get them back for hurting his friend.

“Why, haha do you sound so panicked?” She managed to sound teasing through her laughter, “Scared Draco would catch you drooling in your sleep during History of Magic?”

Harry gaped at the insult, not believing he was about to fight for this girl.

With an immature pout he began to pack his bags and leave the table.

“Oh Harry I was joking,” Her flimsy attempts at maturity was contradicted by the amused smirk on her face, “Where are you going?”

“To class early because I’m a better student then you.” He snarked backs as he began to stamp away from the entertained girl. Just in time for him to run into a side by side Ron and Neville, once they spotted him after looking away from each others eyes, their faces turned a shade of red that Harry was sure was not from the snogging they probably just finished doing.

But before they could utter a word or hex, Harry was out the door and past them. The fear of what would happen if they caught him causing him to run so fast.

Thanking Ron’s appetite overpowering his need for revenge, Harry could walk safe knowing he’d be fine. But that didn’t stop him from turning left and right every second afraid to see them running after him.

‘More like RON-ning after him.’ Harry distracted by his own shitty joke did not see the approaching figure.

“Oof!” The two colliding figure sounded as papers went flying around them as they both fell onto their respectful asses.

Harry cursed while the other victim muttered in French (and it didn’t sound pretty.) Harry recognized the silken voice anywhere. Looking up in hope, he spotted a Draco Malfoy currently picking up papers in front of his crotch .

“Fuck.” Was all Harry’s mind could think of.

“Fuck indeed, this is a mess.” Draco replied, Harry feared for a second that he’d read his mind but his logic finally explained he’d said the word out loud.

Thank god or Draco would not like to know what Harry thought now.

“Let me help you up!” Harry said far to excited for his liking, and he didn’t even let Draco reply simply hauling the surprisingly light boy up.

“Um, thanks.” Draco dashed him a shy smile as he used his wand in a delicate swipe to gather the rest of the papers in a neat pile into his awaiting arms. The smile must have long lasting effects as Harry’s mind melted.

“Noproblemo.” Harry rushed out in one quick take. Awkward bastard isn’t he.

They stared at each other for awhile, Draco looked up at him as Harry remained focused on his pink lips. Envisioning how it’ll feel to kiss and nibble those so so so soft looking lips.

What shocked Harry was when those lips started moving clearly saying words Harry should understand and respond too. Harry had to force himself to try listen but his brain was trying to hard to focus on listening to actually listen listen.

“-eachers lounge, I’ll love if you’d help me did it.” To Harry horror he had not heard a single word said.

“What?” He asked like the moron he was.

“The teachers lounge,” Draco repeated again but Harry’s dumb expression did not waver, “Show-me-the-teachers-lounge-please.”

Normally Harry would be insulted by the slowed down voice that was normally used for children but honestly he kinda deserved it. If he focused less on Draco’s dimples and more of communicating like most human beings did, that wouldn’t had have to happen.

“Uhh sure, follow me.” He specifically speed walked away as to get five seconds of clear space away from the citrusy/flowery smell that radiated of Draco and clogged his senses.

But Draco was fast in his heel as it wasn’t long before the glorious scent returned.

“Hold up, I’m not as quick as I look!” Draco whined cutely as he still managed to catch up with Harry, “You remind me of my friend Chantelle, she’s taller then a tree and forgets that most normal people can’t walk as fast as her. I’m almost reaching 6” but even I can’t keep up with he-”

“Youraccentisntfrench!” Harry spat out the first thing his brain thought of as Draco went on about his friend who Harry now remembers as Chantelle, “I mean, you speak great English but other Beauxbaton students have French accents, why?”

“Oh, hmmm,” at least his response didn’t indicate that he was offended by Harry interrupting him, “I guess it’s because my family is from England so I was thought to speak English at home and French outside, does that help?”

“Mhmm.” Was all Harry could say, “that’s really cool.”

“I’m glad.” Harry didn’t even have to turn to know he had a smile, he could feel the blinding light.

“Est-ce que tu parles une autre langue que l'Anglais?” Is it wrong how turned on Harry got by Draco’s voice in French, it was softer, silkier and sweeter then when in English. It’ll be better if Harry knew what he’d said but beggars can’t be choosers.

“I have no clue what you just said?” Harry admitted with an unsettling dopey smile on his face. Not even having any brain cells left to feel embarrassment at his lack of knowledge when it came to languages. But surprisingly, Draco only laughed but not in a mocking way, in a “you-make-me-laugh” kinda way. The good one.

“I asked if you speak another language than English” Draco happily translated for him with an accompanied smirk, “but clearly you don’t.”

The insult should sting but Harry could see the teasing sparkle in those pools of mercury. So he played along.

“I resent that comment!!” Harry added with a dramatic chest grab, “for your information, I speak dumbass very well.”

At this Draco burst out laughing, unable to contain himself.

Harry swelled with pride at the sound.

Soon conversation got simpler as they traded jabs and facts at the other. Nothing serious just useless things like how Draco was forcibly removed from Herbology class because every plant he took care of died immediately and how Harry has a little brother called Leo who likes to collects bugs and drop them in peoples beds as “night guardians.”

Harry’s low confidence began to peel away as he got comfortable with the beautiful boy, ok maybe he made them take a longer route to stretch their time together but it was worth it.

But all good things had to come to an end.

He couldn’t ignore the mocking oak door with “STAFF ROOM, NO STUDENTS OR GHOST PAST THIS POINT.” Engraved largely in gold as so everyone could spot it from a mile.

“Oh Potter, we’re here!” Draco pointed out and Harry faked a small smile as disappointment filled his gut.

“Well I’ll be going.” Harry spoke solemnly as his feet dragged him away.

“Wait!” A slim hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from leaving. Turning to Draco with excitement barely being contained, he noticed Draco’s body-language turn bashful as he twirled a strand of golden-white lock nervously between his fingers, “W-would you mind, um showing me around the school at break?”

Harry’s brain combusted immediately. He only nodded like a zombie, as his face heated up like a dragon spat on it.

“Great!” Draco exclaimed pulling Harry into a short hug before turning towards the teachers lounge.

Harry stared at the space in between his arms where Draco once was for a second before fist pumping into the air, with speed of lightning Harry took on a run for his first class realizing how late he was gonna be.

But surprisingly, he couldn’t find himself caring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry you did it, high five . And yes, Harry has a little brother , I explained this. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	7. TEMPORARY HAITUS

After some thought, I've decided to pause writing this fic to properly rewrite and edit it. I don't like the writing style, and I feel I've matured from this style of writing and can properly write this fic because, to be honest, it's a good fic but its structure is horrible and I want to fix this. Let me repeat, IM NOT QUITTING ON THIS FIC, SIMPLY REDOING IT SO IT CAN BE BETTER. I hope you guys understand.


	8. REWRITTEN FANFIC IS DONE

I've begun the rewritten version of this, it's called: Enveloppé dans un joli nœud. I'm too tired to properly link it so either copy or paste or go find it in my account area, thingy so here:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856257/chapters/42137444

**Author's Note:**

> If you still don’t get the universe I’d be happy to answer it in the comment section.


End file.
